


4 o'clock

by Cloudy_Kpop_Anime



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Kpop_Anime/pseuds/Cloudy_Kpop_Anime
Summary: Taehyung is a famous photographer. One day in autumn he goes for a walk with his dog Yeontan. While capturing the colourful leaves in a park he notices a man who’s playing with a little white dog on a meadow next to him. Something about him is fascinating so he secretly takes a picture. The next day he can’t stop thinking about the man he saw yesterday around 4’clock in the park.Notice:The story was inspired by the song 4 o'clock from the BTS members V (Taehyung) and RM which is about a meeting up at a park at 4 o'clock.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The park

****

**Introduction: Main characters**

****

**Kim Taehyung**

**24 years old**

**Photographer**

**Yeontan**

**Taehyung's dog**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**22 years old**

**Artist**

**Gureum**

**Jungkook's dog**

**Chapter one: The park**

It’s autumn. The sun’s rays give a pleasant warmth this day.

  * _‘The leaves look beautiful.’_



Taehyung thinks while sitting at the table and looking outside the window. The colours red, yellow, orange and brown embellish the trees along the street.

  * _‘A beautiful scenery.’_



He thinks while eating his favourite dish Japchae. Classic Korean Glass Noodles with beef, carrots, spinach, mushrooms and onions. His whole apartment smells like this. It isn’t that big. One bathroom, one room for home office and one big living room combined with the kitchen. The white walls look colourful because of the large number of pictures shot by Taehyung himself. He loves his job. To became a famous photographer was one of his biggest dreams. And it became true. A lot of people recognized his talent. He even published his own photobook called “Sceneries by Vante”.

He’s a happy man living alone in a small apartment in korea.

  * “Wuff.”
  * “What’s up Yeontan?” Taehyung slowly turns to his dog.



So, in fact he isn’t really alone. Yeontan is always with him. He even sleeps in the same bed as Taehyung. They have a special bond and Taehyung loves his little friend with his whole heart.

  * “Maybe we should go to the park today? What do you think?”
  * “Wuff.”



Taehyung smiles and turns back to the window.

“It’s a nice day. I’ll take the camera with me. The colours are even more beautiful because of the sun. I’ll take some pictures at the park. Are you down?”

  * “Wuff!”
  * “Alright then.”



He stands up and puts the empty bowl in the sink. Yeontan knows exactly what happens next. He starts running several rounds impatiently through the whole apartment.

  * “Yeontan. I’m on my way.”



Taehyung says walking to his wardrobe on the floor to put on his brown coat and green flat cap. Then he takes the dog leash hanging next to the door. As soon as he kneels to put on the leash, Yeontan jumps on his knees and starts licking his face. Taehyung smiles.

  * “I love you too, buddy.”



He stands up and takes the camera with the keys which are laying on a commode next to the door. When both leave the apartment, he closes the door.

They walk down the stairs in the stairwell. His apartment is on the third floor.

  * “Good morning, Miss.”



Taehyung greets an elderly lady. She lives on the bottom floor with her husband. A very nice couple. He likes them a lot. Sometimes the lady bakes some cake for him. Then she calls him to pick up the cake so she does not need to walk up the stairs. She reminds him of his own beloved grandma. He wants to visit her the next days.

Taehyung and Yeontan walking down the colourful streets. They need 10 minutes to reach the park.

There aren’t many people. Sometimes Taehyung hears the ring from a bicycle or some kids laughing. Even the leaves make no noise because the day is so windless. The birds chirp enjoying the warm autumn day. Yeontan is walking well-behaved alongside Taehyung.

  * ‘ _It was a great idea.’_



Finally, he picks up his camera which is hanging over his shoulder and starts making pictures. Trees, leaves, the pond…he wants to capture the whole atmosphere of autumn. The colours, the warmth even the smell…everything.

Suddenly a laugh attracts his attention. This time it’s not a child…no…it’s a man’s voice. He looks at the meadow next to him. A young man is playing there with his white little dog. He has brown hair and seems to be about the same age as Taeyhung. He’s wearing dark trousers and a white shirt. While sitting on the ground he’s laughing about his own dog who’s jumping on him over and over again trying to give his master his whole love.

Taehyung smirks. It’s like he sees himself playing with Yeontan.

The young man seems happy. His smile is honest and filled with happiness.

  * _‘He has a beautiful smile.’_



Suddenly Taehyung takes a picture of him. He doesn’t think much about it…it’s more intuitive like most of the time he takes pictures. If he sees something beautiful, he wants to capture it. This time it wasn’t different. He can’t keep his eyes off. Even Yeontan doesn’t understand why they are standing at the same place for such a long time.

  * “Excuse me?”



Taehyung twitches. He was completely lost in thoughts so he did not recognize an old man standing next to him.

  * “I’m sorry, I did not mean to scare you.”
  * “Nothing happened.” Somehow Taehyung feels caught.
  * “Could you please tell me what time it is?”



Taehyung takes a look at his watch.

  * “4 o’clock.”
  * “Thank you very much. I’ve forgotten my watch at home but I just noticed that. I’m really not getting younger.”
  * “No problem. You’re welcome.”



The old man notices Yeontan.

  * “What’s your name my little friend.” He bends down to pet Yeontan.
  * “His name is Yeontan.”
  * “You’re so cute.”



He straightens up again.

  * “I should go now. I wish both of you a wonderful day.”
  * “Same to you!”



Taehyung smiles while looking at the man walking away but the smile isn’t lasting for a long time. After a second look on the meadow he notices that the man is gone.

  * “Wuff.”



Yeontan gets impatient. Taehyung looks down to him.

  * “I understand. Maybe we should go back home.”



In the evening he’s lying in bed staring at the ceiling. The young man is still on his mind. When he thinks of his smile a picture of a rabbit appears in his head. He doesn’t understand why…but…rabbits are cute and his smile was also cute…so…never mind. There’s a tingly feeling in his tummy. He never felt something like this before. It’s a mix of joy and excitement.

Taehyung takes his camera and searches for the photo. There it is.

“The most beautiful picture I took today.”


	2. In my mind

In the early morning while Taehyung is sleeping deeply Yeontan starts licking his nose to wake him up. Taehyung opens his eyes slowly and greets his little friend with a bright smile.

  * “Good morning, buddy.”



He yawns and grips him to cuddle like they do every morning. When he looks through the window, he notices the rain.

  * “I miss the sun already.”



Suddenly the picture of the man he met yesterday appears in his head. Taehyung is confused. Why is this man still on his mind? He shakes his head and stands up on the way to the kitchen. Yeontan jumps off the bed to follow him. Taehyung fills the dog food bowl which is empty after a few seconds. Taehyung himself eats rice soup for breakfast.

Today is a great day to surprise his family with a visit. On a rainy Sunday they’re assuredly at home. What do other people normally do on such kind of days? Lying in bed for the whole day? Watching TV? Playing video games? What is the young man doing right now? Is he still sleeping? Or maybe he's already on a walk with his dog. But does he even want to go out if it's raining like that? Taehyung himself has no problem with that but he prefers sunny days and so does Yeontan.  
  
After taking a shower Taehyung puts on his clothes and takes a look on his phone. A new message from Bo-Gum.

  * “Hey Tae. I’m back. When are you free? Wanna see ya.”



Taehyung smiles. Park Bo-Gum is his best friend and they know each other for years. He was away for three months because of his work. He's a well-known actor in Korea.

On the wall in his room hangs a picture of them when they were on vacation together.

  * “Welcome back Bogumie. I've missed you. What about today in the evening?”
  * “Sounds great. I'm down. I'll come to your apartment. Wanna see your new pictures.”



He’s one of his biggest fans.

  * “Perfect. Can't wait.”



Taehyung leaves his apartment with Yeontan by his side. He needs about 20 minutes to his parents’ home where also Taehyungs grandma lives. He spent most of his childhood with her together. She played with him, cooked for him and sang him into sleep. She raised him up and he's very grateful to have her.

His relationship with his parents is also very good that's why he tries to visit them at least once in a week.

It’s good to be a freelance photographer. Because of that he’s very flexible with his working hours. Currently he's working on a new photobook called: “The colours of autumn”. Even if it's raining Taehyung always takes the camera with him. He hopes for the sun to come out. He already took a few photos where it's raining and shining at the same time and the results are beautiful. There are even photos with a rainbow in the background. These are his favourites.

On his way to his parents he’s thinking about editing the photos he took in the park yesterday. Maybe later in the afternoon. Again, the picture of the unknown man appears in his head. What’s his occupation? Or is he maybe a student? But...wait...why...WHY he’s still thinking of him. Taehyung asks himself.  
  
He arrives and rings the doorbell. His mother opens the door.

  * “Taehyung!”
  * “Hey mom.”
  * “What a nice surprise.”



She says while smiling all over her face and hugging her son.

  * “Please come in. Grandma just mentioned that she has a feeling you will come to visit us today.”



Taehyung smirks.

  * “You should already know that grandma is always right.”



He takes off his shoes and his jacket. Yeontan is already running happily through the whole house.

  * “Yeontan. Come here sweetheart. Let me cuddle you.”



Taehyung hears his grandma’s voice coming out the living room.  
But before entering the living room he goes into the kitchen to greet his dad who's sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

  * “Hey dad.”
  * “Taehyung. Nice to see you.”



He puts down the paper and stands up to hug his son.

  * “Do you stay for a while?”
  * “Sure, if you want me to.”



His mom steps into the kitchen.

  * “Please stay Taehyung. I will start cooking in about 30 minutes. You’re cordially invited.”
  * “Sounds great. Thank you.”



Taehyung enters the living room with a bright smile.

  * “He loves to cuddle with you.”
  * “There’s my winter bear. Come here sit down.”



Taehyung sits next to his grandma on a sofa and hugs her.

  * “I’ve missed you.”
  * “Granny I’ve visited you about three days ago.”
  * “So what? You could visit me every day and I would still miss you.”
  * “You're really the sweetest person I know.”
  * “The sweetest one is Yeontan.”



He’s still sitting on her lap.

  * “Of course, he is but he’s not a person.”  
 _(‘The man yesterday was actually sweet.’)_
  * “What's on your mind?”
  * “What? N-nothing? Why?”
  * “You smirked.”
  * “I...did not?”
  * “You did. Who did you think about?”
  * “Granny...No one.”
  * “You really think your old granny wouldn't notice something like that? Your eyes Taehyungie they can't lie.”
  * “No idea what you are talking about.”



Taehyung says while grabbing a glass of water standing on the coffee table in front of him

  * “Who is he?”



Taehyung chokes after this question.

  * “Why…do you immediately assume I was thinking about...a man?”



He asks quietly.

  * “Because I know you. You’re 24 and through all these years you never seemed to be interested in girls.”
  * “B-but…”
  * “Then there’s your love for so many male artists. Let me think…for example the singer Troye Sivan or the K-pop star Holland? Not to mention that both of them are openly gay.”



Taehyung is still shocked. He has no idea what to say. Is this really his coming out? He never really thought about this topic before. And the reason for that is simple. He never fell in love with someone. Yes, it's true that he feels more attracted to man than to woman. But...does this automatically mean...he's gay?

  * “Did you…talk with someone about your assumption?”
  * “Tae...of course not.”



She puts her hand on his head.

  * “I'm sorry...I should’ve waited for you to talk about this if you feel ready. But...to be honest...I saw that sparkling in your eyes and... I really want you to find a person who makes you happy. You know how curious I am.”
  * “No need to apologize granny. It's okay. I just didn’t though this conversation would turn this way. But to be honest I don't even know if I'm gay or not.”
  * “But...I was right that there’s someone you like?”
  * “..don't know. I mean...I saw yesterday someone in the park and...”
  * “Someone? Tell me more about that person.”
  * “A young man was playing with his dog on a meadow. I was taking pictures but then his laugh caught my attention. He was...so pretty...don't know how to describe it. I've never seen him before. I know nothing about him.”
  * “Sometimes you don't need to know the person to realise that there's a kind of connection between you too. I believe that people are destinated to meet each other one day. Maybe you two will have your own story and you've felt that right at the moment you saw him.”
  * “All I can say is that I can’t stop thinking about him.”
  * “Then he must be a really special person.”



Taehyung smiles shyly.

  * “..you want to see a picture?”
  * “A picture? Wait...you took a picture? Of course, I want to see it!”



Taehyung grabs his camera and searches for the photo. He immediately grins while looking at this man again.

  * “Here.”



He gives the camera to his grandma.

  * “Wow. He’s really handsome. You have a great taste.”
  * “It sounds weird to hear that.”
  * “No need to be shy.”
  * “Please don’t talk to anyone about this.”
  * “I promise. I will say nothing.”



Taehyung smiles and leans forward to hug her again. It was like he was talking about his first crush. Again, there's the warm feeling in his stomach.

  * “But it’s nothing serious really.”
  * “You know that it would be ok, do you?”



He really wants to say ‘Yes’. But it would be a lie so he prefers to say nothing. Being a gay man in Korea wouldn't be easy. That's something he can say for sure. But again...maybe it's really just a crush and in some days, he will forget about everything.

  * “You can always talk to me about everything.”
  * “I know. Thank you.”
  * “I love you my little winter bear.”
  * “I love you too, granny.”



Taehyung stays till the afternoon. They all eat together, laugh and talk for hours. Even Taehyung’s aunt comes over with their two little sons. Taehyung enjoys playing with his little cousins. He loves children so much.

Back home he goes to his home office to put the photos from his camera on the computer. He starts editing and forgets about the time. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Yeontan starts to bark.

  * “It’s Bogumie-hyung, no need to bark Yeontan.”



He opens the door.

  * “Taehyungie!”



Bo-Gum greets him with a warm embrace.

  * “Nice to see you, hyung.”



They sit in the living room and talk for several hours. They haven’t seen each other for months so there are of course a lot of stories to tell each other. But then Bo-Gum changes the topic.

  * “So, do you want to show me some photos you’re planning to put in your new photobook?”
  * “Sure. Let’s go to my home office. I edited some pictures before you came.”



Both enter the room and Taehyung starts his computer.

  * “Feel free to take a look at them.”
  * Bo-Gum sits down. He opens the first picture from the gallery and starts to push the right button to go to the next pictures. 




Bo-Gum sits down. He opens the first picture from the gallery and starts to push the right button to go to the next pictures. 

  * “Wow they look amazing. As always.”



At once Taehyung starts panicking. He totally forgot to remove the picture of the young man from the gallery.

  * _‘Fuck…’_



It was too late.

  * “Tae…who is this?”



Taehyung gulps. Bo-Gum turns to him.

  * “Haha. Did you forgot to remove this one?”



Taehyung still says nothing. No matter what he would say…it would be nothing but a stupid excuse. But then Bo-Gum says something he wasn’t suspecting.

  * “He’s actually cute.”
  * “W-what did you say?”
  * “I said he’s cute. Why did you not tell me about him?”
  * “I…don’t know what to say.”
  * “Is it your boyfriend?”



Taehyung starts to blush.

  * “N-no! Why…why do you say something like that?”
  * “Ok Tae seriously…I think we both need to talk.”



He doesn’t understand the world anymore. First his grandma…now his best friend…was he really that obvious all the time?

  * “I always knew you like boys. It’s okay. Please you can talk to me about it.”



Taehyung is confused. Bo-Gum talks about it as if it’s totally normal.

  * “Then you knew more than me.”
  * “I never talked to you about it because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. But seriously Tae. I’m your best friend you can talk to me about this kind of things. I always talked to you about my crushs.”


  * “Your crushs weren’t boys.”
  * “Does it matter?”
  * “Of course, it matters!!! Why you all are acting like being gay in Korea is totally normal???
  * “Tae…because it is.”
  * “You’re talking bullshit!”
  * “I did not want to hurt you. I wanted to comfort you.”
  * “Shit…shit…SHIT!”



Taehyung hits the table with his fist. Then he puts his hand over his eyes to hide his tears. Bo-Gum stands up. With one hand he pulls Taehyungs head slowly to his chest. With the other hand he gently pats his back. For about 10 minutes there’s a silent. Taehyung has to arrange his thoughts. Then he whispers.

  * “I did not tell you because I did not know…Everything I know is that I can’t get him out of my mind. I don’t know what is happening with me. I never felt like this before. It’s nonsense. I don’t even know his name.”


  * “Then ask him.”
  * “I don’t know if I will ever see him again.”
  * “When did you met him?”
  * “Yesterday in the park…”
  * “What time was it?”
  * “I don’t know…wait…there was a man who asked me about what time it was …it was 4 o’clock in the afternoon.”
  * “Go to the park again. Tomorrow around 4 o’clock. Maybe you’ll see him again.”
  * “I don’t know. It doesn’t sound realistic to me.”
  * “If you don’t try, you’ll never find out.”



Taehyung thinks about it.


	3. Coincidence

Bo-Gum leaves the apartment around 1 o’clock in the morning. After Taehyung had told him about the man in the park, they continued to have long talks.

They talked this night about topics they did never talk before. Taehyung had so many questions and he wanted to know more about “Love”. Bo-Gum already has much more experience when it comes to this topic. He had several relationships but it was difficult to maintain because of his busy schedule. Bo-Gum gave his best to explain love. In the end he said that every single person experience love in another way. Some focus on physical love, others focus on the person behind. Some want to spend every single second with his partner, the others need more space for themselves. Some people feel butterflies in their stomach and the others just feel comfortable like home.

There isn’t THAT explanation for love…so far Taehyung understood. He really wants to meet this man again…he really wants to understand his feelings better. He wants to know HIMSELF better. He’s lying in bed looking out the window. The moon shines and bright up the dark night. Even the moon reminds him of the man. The same beauty…the same brightness when he smiles… Bo-Gums words appear in his head: “If you don’t try, you’ll never find out.”

  * _‘He’s right. I have to try…I’ll go the park again and I’ll search for you. Tomorrow…at 4 o’clock.’_



And so, he did.

The next day Taehyung leaves his apartment around 4 o’clock with Yeontan. Again, he takes his camera with him but he enters the park with another intention than the last time. His eyes aren’t searching for the best sceneries, his eyes are searching for the young man with the cute bunny smile. He also looks for the little white dog…without any success.

Today there are more people in the park. Couples holding hands, children riding bikes, parents with prams, people enjoying the walk with their dogs…but nowhere a single trace of the man.

Taehyung walks for several laps through the whole park. It isn’t that big so he’s convinced that he would find him if he would be there.

He sits down on a bench and watches the meadow with a thoughtful look. It’s the place where he met him for the first time.

  * _‘Hopefully it wasn’t the last time.’_



Even Yeontan feels his disappointment and pats Taehyung’s foot with his paw. He smiles.

  * “We will come back tomorrow.”
  * “Wuff.”



After a whole hour in the park he decides to go back home.

The next day the whole scenario repeats. The same people, the same weather, the same colours, the same disappointment after an hour walking through the park. But one thing has definitely change. He misses him even more than yesterday. Taehyung could never imagine to miss a person he does not even know. But that’s exactly what he’s experiencing right now.

The third day in the park is more quietly than the last two days. It’s the middle of the week and the clouds obscure the sun. Today Taehyung leaved his apartment earlier than the last days around 3 o’clock. But it seems like today is just another unsuccessful day for him. There he is…sitting at the bench looking at the empty meadow again.

  * _‘Maybe that’s not the way it should be.'_



But then he sees something from far away. Is it probably a little rabbit? No…wait…could it be… is this the white dog? Taehyung stands up rapidly. Yeontan even flinches. His eyes are searching for the young man. But…he isn’t there. How can it be? Why is this little dog alone? Or maybe that’s another dog. But why does he look exactly like the white dog from the man? Then Taehyung notices that the dog seems to be in panic. He’s running around wildly and starts to yelp.

  * _‘Something is going on.’_



He takes the leash from Yeontan and starts running in the direction of the unknown dog. No sooner has he arrived at the middle of the meadow than the dog keeps running away from him. 

  * _‘Shit!’_



Both continue to run after him. Now that Taehyung has seen him from near, he has no longer doubts. It’s definitely the white dog on the photo. The leash is still on. He wants to catch him but the dog is too fast. 

Yeontan runs happily alongside Taehyung. Finally, something exciting happens. Taehyung did not expect the day to take such a turn. He wanted to find the man but he found his obviously runaway dog instead.

  * _‘He is too fast. I can’t catch up with him.’_



But he doesn’t want to give up, after all, this dog is the only way to find his master. Out of breath he realises that the dog’s leash tangled up on a bush. The dog’s panic gets worse. He’s very scared and begins to bark because he can’t run away anymore. Taehyung stops. Completely out of breath he slowly approaches the dog in front of him. Yeontan is sceptical but he’s quietly watching what happens next.

Suddenly Taehyung takes a treat out of his jacket. He always has the little dog biscuits with him when he’s on a walk with Yeontan.

  * “You don’t need to be scared buddy. I want to help you. Here, take a look I have something for you.”



He stretches out his hand carefully knowing the risk of getting bitten by an anxious dog. But he seems to calm down and slowly approaches Taehyung. The white dog sniffs his hand carefully and licks the treat with relish.

  * “Good boy!”



He strokes him softly to win his trust. At the same time, he tries to release the leash from the bush. Finally, he got him. Yeontan gets curious and sniffs at him slowly. Both dog tails wag.

  * _‘I guess that’s a good sign.’_



Taehyung looks around but he still can’t see the young man. With both dogs on a leash, he walks to another nearby bench to sit down there. He decides to wait again. Maybe the man is searching for his dog right now. Meanwhile Yeontan and the white dog are playing together. They roll around on the ground and tease each other.

  * _‘He seems to have calmed down.’_



After a few minutes he hears someone shouting.

  * “GUREUM!!!”



Taehyung stands up quickly and tries to find out where the voice come from. The white dog seems to react to the name. Same as Taehyung he stands up quickly and forgets about Yeontan for a moment.

Taehyung smiles euphorically.

  * “Your name is Gureum. Ok fine. Let’s go, let’s find your master.”



He starts running again. This time his goal could be within reach.

________________________

  * “GUREUM!!!”



The young man runs in panic through the park. He’s completely confused when he hears another voice shouting.

  * “HERE!!!”



Who is this? Does he have found his dog? Full of hope he tries to follow the voice.

  * “I CAN HEAR YOU. PLEASE DON’T STOP SHOUTING. I’M TRYING TO FIND YOU!”



________________________

  * _‘Hmm..actually I’m the one who’s trying to find you for days.’ “_ I’VE FOUND YOUR DOG. GUREUM IS ALRIGHT!”



________________________

  * _‘Thank god.’_



Suddenly the young man stops and smiles with relief.

  * “I CAN SEE YOU! TURN AROUND!”



________________________

Taehyung’s frozen. He can’t move and his heart beats so fast that it almost hurts. He’s there…he’s really there. OK in fact he wanted to find him so badly. BUT he hasn’t thought at all about what to do when he actually finds him. Now he’s the one who’s panicking. He hears leaves rustling and branches cracking. The stranger is getting closer and closer.

  * “Thank you for finding my dog.”



The young man says calmly.

At the same time following thoughts come up to Taehyungs mind:

OH MY GOD HE’S STANDING RIGHT BEHIND ME AND OH MY GOD HIS VOICE IS SO AWESOME. SHIT I FEEL LIKE I’M ABOUT TO FAINT. GOSH WHAT SHOULD I SAY AND…WHAT THE FUCK I’M TOTALLY SWEATY…THE LONGER I STAND HERE, THE MORE HE THINKS I’M AN IDIOT.

Taehyung slowly turns around and their eyes meet for the first time. There it is…there is this feeling Bo-Gum was talking about. Butterflies in the stomach. Yes, this feeling is comparable to what Taehyung is feeling right now looking at this man. He’s even more beautiful than he thought. They look at each other for several seconds without saying a word. Even the young man looks surprised in some way. Taehyung feels his cheek getting warmer and warmer. Damn…how can someone be that beautiful.

The young man smiles gently.

  * “Really. Thank you for finding Gureum. This dog…*sight* he really worried me.”



Taehyung realises that he’s still holding Gureums leash.

  * “Don’t mention it. It was a coincidence that I’ve found him.”



He nervously hands over the dog leash. HE HAS SIMPLE TOUCHED HIS HAND.

  * “Please tell me more about it. I really want to know what happened.”
  * “I was…on a walk with my dog.”
  * “He’s very cute. May I pet him?”
  * “S-sure.”



Watching the young man petting and playing with Yeontan warms Taehyungs heart. Gureum joins them and there it is again…his laugh…he missed it so much.

  * “Haha our dogs seem to like each other. I’m sorry I interrupted you.”
  * “No really, it’s ok. I just wanted to say that I was sitting on a bench and then Gureum appeared. I recognized him and ran after him.” (‘ _’)_



The young man looks confused.

  * “Wait. You recognized him? But…how?”
  * “I meant I recognized him as a runaway dog and I…wanted to help. I mean…I have a dog…I like dogs…(‘ _WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING’)._ I just wanted to say I would be grateful if someone would do the same for Yeontan.”
  * “And then you just caught him easily?”
  * “It wasn’t easy. I was lucky his leash got caught in a bush. I gave him a treat and then…”
  * “Gureum normally doesn’t like strangers. The same applies to unknown dogs. So, both of you must be very special.”



He smiles and Taehyung has absolutely no idea what to say.

  * “I’m Jeon Jungkook. May I call you by your name?"


  * _‘His name sounds beautiful.’_ “Kim Taehyung.”
  * “Nice to meet you.”



He stretches out his hand to shake hands. Taehyung smiles brightly.

  * “Nice to meet you too.” ‘ _That's even an understatement.’_



He returns the handshake.

  * “How did he run away?”
  * “Oh, that’s a long story.”



Both look down to their dogs noticing that their leashes are completely entangled.

  * “Gureum. Wait!”
  * “Yeontan! Hey, what are you doing?”



They try to fix the chaos but instead the dogs run around them. As a result, the leashes wrap around their legs. Taehyung and Jungkook hold on to each other’s arms in order not to tip over. Taehyung really believes that his heart is jumping out of his chest any moment. He’s so close, he can even smell Jungkook’s body and…yes…he smells wonderful.

  * Jungkook laughs: “How did we get into this?”
  * Taehyung laughs too: “I have no idea.”



Both fall to the ground. Jungkook grips Gureum carefully and puts him on his lap.

  * “Enough for today, Gureum.”



Taehyung meanwhile tries to untangle the leashes.

  * “Taehyung…lets meet up again.”



Taehyung stops and looks at Jungkook with wide eyes.

  * “Meet up again?”
  * “Yes, I mean…look at them. They obviously like each other… Gureum hasn’t really much friends. And…I want to thank you too.”



Taehyung blushes.

  * “O-Of course…sounds nice.”


  * “I’m glad to hear that. Maybe we should exchange numbers?”
  * _(‘OH MY GOD.’)_ “Yes, that’s a great idea.”
  * “I give you my number and you text me later?”
  * _(‘I’LL DEFINITELY DO.’)_ “Yeah, alright.”



Taehyung saves his number.

  * “I have to go now. My family is worried too about Gureum. I should tell them everything is fine. I’m waiting for your message. Bye, see you soon.”



He stands up and walks away.

  * “I’ll text you later. Bye.”



Taehyung looks after Jungkook for a few more seconds. But this time it’s different. This time he knows that he will see him again. What a crazy day…He knows exactly what his grandma would say now: “Nothing of this was a coincidence.” 


	4. Let’s meet again

Back in his apartment Taehyung still can't believe what happened. He closes the door behind him and takes the dog leash off the collar. Yeontan runs straight to his basket. He lays down and closes his eyes. It was a long and exciting day so it's no surprise for Yeontan to be sleepy.

Taehyung, on the other hand, is wide awake. He goes to his bedroom which is also the room for home office and falls on his bed. The smile on his face doesn’t even disappear for a second. He’s staring at the ceiling and repeats the whole day in his mind. Then he excitedly takes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contacts. His smile becomes even brighter when he reads the name ‘Jeon Jungkook’.

  * _‘This isn’t a dream, this is reality.’_



Taehyung never thought reality could feel even better than a dream. But that’s exactly what he learned today after getting to know Jungkook.

  * _‘What should I write? ‘_



In the end he decides to write his name for now.

  * “Hey Jungkook, it’s me Taehyung.”



His heart starts pounding after sending this message. How long will it take for him to get an answer? Jungkook certainly has better things to do than staring at his mobile phone for the whole time. *ping* OH MY GOD HE WROTE SOMETHING!!!

  * “ Did you get home yet?”



Wow...he didn’t even need a minute to answer. Maybe he was already waiting for a message from him? No…now it’s going to be silly.

  * _‚That’s bullshit… ‘_



Taehyung doesn’t want to be delusional. It doesn’t have to mean anything. It’s absolutely normal to answer that quickly.

  * „Yes, I’m already home. What about you?”



*ping* Another quick answer.

  * “I just walked in the door. Need to calm down my family first. I’ll get right back to you.”
  * “ Take your time.”



Taehyung’s grinning. He’ll be right back. Of course, he has to tell his family everything. But…that means…he’ll tell them about him too. After all, he’s the one who found Gureum. What will he say? That a stranger found him? That they called for each other in the park and found each other at the end? That the dog leashes were wrapped around their legs and they fell to the ground laughing together? That they even ended up exchanging numbers? The more Taehyung thinks about it, the more the whole thing sounds like a romance novel.

But what will he say about HIM? “Nice”, “friendly”, “young”, “shy” … how will he describe him? He wants to know it so badly. There appears the next question in his head. Jungkook wants to see him again…but when, where, how? Maybe he should ask him later.

Now that he has spoken to him, he misses him even more. He misses his voice, his smell, his closeness. He’ll definitely see him again and that’s all that matters right now. It could have been different. If Taehyung hadn’t been in the park today around 4 o’clock, he would have missed Gureum and Jungkook. None of this would have happened. Call it coincidence or fate…whatever it is…it’s too good to be true.

*ping* HE WROTE AGAIN!

Taehyung was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that 20 minutes had already passed.

  * “Sorry, my parents questioned me. Of course, I had to tell them everything in detail.”
  * _(‘How can someone be that sweet? He even apologizes.’)_ “There’s no need to apologize. Of course, they’re curious. My parents wouldn’t act different.”



After sending the message, he thinks about the possibility to see him again soon. What’s the best way to ask? Should he ask when Jungkook is free? *ping* Another message from him.

  * “Are you free tomorrow in the afternoon? The weather will be nice. We could go to the park together with our dogs.”



Taehyung smirks. Jungkook was faster and this makes it a lot easier for him.

  * "Sounds nice."
  * "Cool. What time?"



Taehyung doesn’t have to think that long.

  * "4 o‘clock?"
  * "Perfect. Tomorrow at 4 o’clock in the park. At the place where we first met?”
  * "Yeah, good idea.”
  * "Great! I’m looking forward to it. See you tomorrow."



Taehyung grins from ear to ear after reading these words: ‘I’m looking forward to it.'

  * "Same here. See you tomorrow."



Then he puts his phone next to him on his bed. He has an urgent need to cuddle something. Yeontan’s still sleeping peacefully in his basket. The only thing left is the pillow so he quickly rolls to the right side and presses the pillow against his body. At this moment he feels so much joy that he could scream. Somehow it feels like a real date but actually Taehyung knows that it’s not this kind of date he wishes for.

He would love to tell his grandmother about everything, but it’s already too late for a visit today. Maybe he should call her? Hmm…too risky…what if mom or dad find out about it? Grandma would certainly be totally euphoric about the news and Taehyung doesn’t want to make up any lies. That would only be more conspicuous, apart from the fact that he can’t lie at all.

  * ‘I should tell her face to face…I think that’s the better option.’



He decides to visit her again in the upcoming days. She will definitely be happy for him just like Bo-Gum. But there’s the difference: He can call him directly without any risk.

  * "Taehyungie, what’s up?"
  * "Bogumie-hyung, am I calling at a bad time?"
  * "Not at all. I’m just chilling in my apartment. Why?"
  * "Perfect, I have to tell you something.”
  * "Ok. I’m curious what happened?"
  * "I’ve met him again…today at the park."
  * "Wait? Are you talking about the man with the white dog?"
  * "Yeah."
  * "Ooooh how exciting. I want to know EVERYTHING."
  * "Well listen..."



Taehyung tells him the whole story without missing any detail.

  * “Ohooo so you both are on a date tomorrow niiiice.”
  * “No Bogumie, that’s not this kind of DATE.”
  * “Well, he’s obviously into you.”
  * *laughs* "What the fuck are you talking about?”
  * “I mean…tell me another reason why he wants to see you again.”
  * “To thank me. He said it himself.”
  * “Yes, for sure he said something like that.”
  * “I don’t like your ironic undertone.”
  * “For me it sounds clearly like a real date.”
  * “I don’t think he’s…”
  * “He’s was?”
  * “I don’t think he’s gay.”
  * “How do you know?”
  * “No idea...that would just be too perfect. I can’t be that lucky.”
  * “You would definitely deserve it to be that lucky, Taehyungie. Get to know him better and you’ll find out.”
  * “Maybe you’re right.”
  * “But keep me up to date, ok?”
  * “I’ll do.”



After an hour the phone call was over. It was great to be able to talk with someone about what happened today and sharing the joy. Now the anticipation has become even bigger. But how is he supposed to sleep at night when he’s so excited?

In fact, Taehyung barely got a wink of sleep that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jungkook and the upcoming “Date”. What will it be like? It will be great without any doubt but…what will they do? Just go for a walk? Sure, walking is a good idea…stupid question, what else are they supposed to do in the park? But what are they gonna talk about? What if they suddenly find no more topics of conversation and an unpleasant silence comes up? Hmm…improbable. Taehyung could ask about thousand questions. After all, he knows nothing about Jungkook except his name and the name of his dog. But he wants to know so much more about him. How old is he? What’s his job? Is he gay? Well…maybe he shouldn’t ask the last question directly. He has to figure that out some other way…he doesn’t want to be that pushy.

But in the end, it’s not important at all. He should just enjoy the day with Jungkook, everything else will come up.

The next day Taehyung doesn’t know what to do. He just keeps staring at the clock the whole morning and afternoon.

  * _‘When is it finally 4 o ‘clock?_ _’_



Actually, it’s his own fault but so far, the time has brought him much luck. He’s convinced that it will be great again. Or even better.

At quarter to four Taehyung leaves the house punctually together with Yeontan. Since he normally needs about 10 minutes to arrive at the park, it should be enough time. The closer he gets to the park, the faster his heart beats. Yeontan has no idea what’s happening with his master. Why is he acting so strange? For him, it’s a normal walk like any other. But Taehyung is so nervous; he almost feels sick.

  * _‘It’s gonna be okay…phew, that’s worse than a final exam.’_



As planned, Taehyung reaches the park within 10 minutes and goes to the agreed meeting point. He stops on the sidewalk near the meadow. No sign of Jungkook yet. Taehyung bites his lip and looks nervously at his watch.

  * _‘5 minutes left, no need to panic.’_



He takes another deep breath and continues to look around.

  * _‘He’ll definitely come. I know it.’_



And he’s right. Suddenly a young man with a black coat and a white dog on his side appears behind the trees. Taehyung starts smiling immediately.

  * _‘There he is.’_



He feels a distinct relief. All the nervousness is going away. His grin becomes even wider when Jungkook notices him and returns the smile. The butterflies in his belly are stronger than ever.

  * “Hey, I hope you didn’t have to wait that long for me.”
  * “I just got here, too.”



Jungkook looks at his watch.

  * “Wow exactly 4 o’clock, lucky. I really wanted to be on time.”
  * “You definitely succeeded.”



Jungkook’s eyes shine beautifully today. Or is it just Taehyungs imagination? It’s like he’s completely lost in his brown eyes. 

  * “Shall we go?” Jungkook asks.
  * “Yeah.”



The dogs have already greeted each other and play happily together.

  * “Come one Gureum, you can still play with Yeontan later. We want to go.”
  * “They’re getting along very well.”
  * “Yeah, totally. I’m glad to see him that happy. Gureum was always alone before.”
  * “Yeontan was also never really interested in other dogs until Gureum came.”



Why does this conversation sound like they’re using their dogs to make indirect allusions about themselves?

  * “It’s a shame, after yesterday’s incident I don’t dare let him off the leash anymore. But it’s actually not allowed in the park anyway.”
  * “Why did he run away?”
  * “Ah…this story is really stupid. I don’t want you to think badly of me.”
  * “I certainly won’t think that way.”
  * “Well…you have to know that Gureum is an easily startled dog. He’s very sensitive to sounds and quickly becomes afraid of something. My family adopted him from the shelter. We don’t know what he went through. Yeah…and yesterday I just wanted to take him for a normal walk. We walked along the street and then a woman on a bicycle was hit by a car.”
  * “Wait…WHAT?” Taehyung is shocked.
  * “Yes…it happened right next to us. She was driving on the road and the car noticed her turning too late. The man in the car honked and Gureum got scared by this noise. He ran away totally panicked. I was so shocked because of this accident that I didn’t hold the leash properly at this moment. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Then you see your dog running away but at the same time an injured woman is lying on the street. I didn’t know what to do.”



Taehyung notices Jungkook’s guilty conscience and feels sorry for him.

  * “I had to make a quick decision and I chose the woman. I was really struggling with myself but at this moment I couldn’t just follow Gureum and ignore what happened. I rushed to the accident and checked on the woman. Luckily, she wasn’t hurt too badly because she rolled away fast enough to the side. Only her bike was totally over. The man quickly realized his mistake. Finally, more witnesses joined in and the police was alerted. After I was sure that nothing bigger had happened, I gave my contact details to the woman just in case the police needed more information from witnesses. After that I ran as fast as I could after Gureum but I couldn’t see him anymore. I just knew which way he headed. I already lost a lot of time and I was afraid I wouldn’t find him again. I almost cried, I felt so damn guilty.“
  * “You don’t need to feel guilty. I understand your decision. It was a difficult situation but you acted humanly, that doesn’t mean you don’t love Gureum.”
  * “Thank you…I was afraid you’d blame me for not running after him.”
  * “No, I clearly see how much you love Gureum. And you couldn’t know if the woman was badly hurt or not.”
  * “Yeah, but it was still hard for me.”
  * “The most important thing is that nothing happened to anyone. The woman is alright and Gureum as well.”
  * “Yes…thank you, Taehyung.”



There it is again, this incredibly beautiful smile which throws Taehyung completely off course.

  * “I-…it was just a lucky coincidence.” ( _‘Oh man…did I just stutter?’)_
  * “I don’t believe in coincidences. I just believe that you were at the right place at the right time.”
  * "Probably"



Taehyung smiles. He was thinking exactly the same thing.

  * “Seriously, how can I thank you?”
  * “You don’t have to thank me, it’s all good.”
  * “Come on, I have to make it up to you somehow.”
  * “You don’t have to.”
  * “But I insist!”
  * “All right, I’ll let you know if I have an idea.”
  * “I give you some time to figure it out. Think about it I’m serious.”
  * “I promise.”
  * “Ok then.”



They walked next to each other and talked about all kind of things. They quickly noticed that they had a lot in common. They like the same music, the same movies, the same food. It was almost creepy. Jungkook told him that he’s 22 years old. Only two years younger than Taehyung.

  * “What’s your work?”



Taehyung finally asks curiously.

  * “I’m an artist. I paint mainly landscapes but sometimes portraits.”



For a moment Taehyung is totally speechless. He loves art, he even painted himself for a while. Stunning…after knowing that, Jungkook has become even more attractive to him even though he thought this would be impossible.

  * “I’d love to see your paintings.”
  * “Sure. I can show them to you someday. But what about you? What are you doing?”
  * “I’m a photographer.”
  * “A photographer?”



Jungkook suddenly sounds so euphoric.

  * “Amazing! What kind of photos?”
  * “Landscapes”
  * “I can’t believe it. My favourite photographer also takes landscape pictures. Vante, I don’t know if you know him.”



Taehyung stops shocked. Jungkook looks at him surprised.

  * “What’s the matter?”
  * “I…I am Vante.”



Jungkook’s eyes become bigger and bigger.

  * “What??? You’re Vante?! Your pictures are amazing they are absolutely stunning and beautiful. I’ve bought every single book from you.”



Taehyung blushes. He’s totally overwhelmed by Jungkook’s words. How can a man be that perfect?

  * “I…I don’t know what to say. Thank you, really!”
  * “Are you currently working on a new photobook?”
  * “Actually, yes. I am currently concentrating on autumn landscapes. I wanted to call the next book: ‘Colours of autumn.’ What do you think about it?”
  * “Sounds great! I’m excited.”



Taehyung looks shyly to the side.

  * “You make me embarrassed.”
  * “But it’s true.”



He smiles thankfully.

  * “Can’t wait to see your paintings.”
  * “I promise you’ll see them.”
  * “ I’ll remind you.”
  * “Speaking of promises. You promised me to think about something.”



Meanwhile they already walked all over the park. Taehyung doesn’t want it to end so he takes all his courage together to get the following words out of his mouth.

  * “Let’s meet again.”



Jungkook smiles. He seems surprised but also happy.

  * “That’s all?”
  * “That’s all.”
  * “Would you like to watch ‘parasite’ together at the cinema? You’ve mentioned that you want to see this movie and I’d be interested in it as well.”



Taehyung once again stands there completely speechless, which makes Jungkook insecure.

  * “It was just an idea. We don’t have to if you don’t want-”
  * “I’d love to!”
  * “You just made me insecure for a second.”
  * “I didn’t mean to. I’m just…happy. I started to think about watching the movie alone. But now I don’t need to.”
  * “But that’s not enough to make amends. Let me invite you at least.”
  * “That’s out of question, Jungkook!”
  * “Either I invite you or we don’t go together.”



Jungkook laughs confidently. Taehyung, on the other hand, responds immediately.

  * “Then I’ll pay for the popcorn.”



That was unexpected. Jungkook rolls his tongue against the inside of his cheek and thinks about what to say about it. Taehyung has other things on his mind.

  * _‘Why does he look so damn hot if he rolls his tongue like that?’_



Taehyung doesn’t even notice that he bites his lip at this thought. If other people would see him, they would surely think that Taehyung wants to eat Jungkook right away. In the end, Jungkook gives in.

  * “Alright. Tonight?”
  * “To…night?”



Taehyung isn’t sure if he understood him correctly.

  * “Yeah, why not? I have nothing to do tonight.”
  * “Me…either. What time?“



Jungkook takes his phone to look for movie times.

  * “The penultimate show started a few minutes ago, the next one’s at 11 o’clock…is it too late for you?”
  * “NO!!!”



The ‘No’ was more than obvious. Taehyung himself notices it experiencing a firework inside. He’s trying to save the situation somehow.

  * “I mean, I like going out in the late hours. And the cinema is empty too.” ( _‘Did that sound weird? ‘)_
  * “All right, see ya later. But…can Yeontan stay alone that long?”
  * “That’s no problem for him. He’ll certainly sleep softly. What about Gureum?”
  * “My parents are there, so everything’s fine.”



_‚He leaves his dog by his parent’s home so he won’t be alone?_ _That’s so cute.‘_

  * “Then we’ll meet at the cinema, right?”
  * “We can go togehter if you want.”



Taehyung secretly wished for Jungkook to say that.

  * “Yeah, why not. The cinema is only 20 minutes’ walk away. Or would you rather drive?”
  * “I’d prefer an evening stroll.”
  * “Sounds good to me. We can meet back at the park at half past nine. We should’ve enough time to buy popcorn. Before the movie starts there will be commercials anyway.”



Taehyung and Jungkook forget the world around them when they’re together. It’s like they’re living in their own little world. Just the two of them and everything else doesn’t matters at the moment. Actually, they just met, but it feels like they’ve known each other for much longer. This connection Taehyung’s grandma was talking about is clearly noticeable and stronger than before. This force of attraction is not a figment of imagination, it’s real.


	5. Warmth

Taehyung enters his apartment and goes straight to his wardrobe. He’s thinking about what to wear later at the cinema. To decide what to wear at the park was a lot easier. His favourite coat, black shoes, dark trousers, a matching cap and the outfit was ready. Taehyung doesn’t want to be overdressed. It’s gonna be dark at the cinema anyway. But he wants to please Jungkook, he wants everything to be perfect. Although…with Jungkook by his side the evening will be definitely perfect.

In the end, he decides on dark trousers in combination with a black sweater. In addition, he wants to put on his black leather shoes, the green coat and his beige scarf to lighten the outfit a bit. He takes his clothes off and goes to the bathroom. He definitely wants to freshen up before meeting Jungkook again. Under the shower, he goes through all kinds of scenarios. How can a date develop in a movie theatre?

Tender touches, holding hands, cuddling, kissing…Taehyung gets really warm by this though. What would it feel like to kiss Jungkook? His lips are certainly soft…but how does he taste? Are his kisses gentle or more passionate? With these thoughts his body isn’t only warm but also aroused. He looks down at himself and turns the water cooler. No, not yet. It’s not the time to jerk off on Jungkook. He may not be behaving normally towards him tonight after this.

It’s all wishful thinking anyway. Of course, it’s never gonna happen. It’s still not a real date and the movie isn’t very romantic either. Not to mention that we’re still in Korea. Homosexuality isn’t tolerated, especially not in public. The cool water has an immediate effect. He seems to be back in reality. Unfortunately.

Taehyung dresses and goes to Yeontan, who is lying peacefully on the bed. He gives him a kiss on the forehead to say bye.

  * “Sleep well, Tannie. I’ll be back soon.”



Yeontan looks up sleepy and closes his eyes quickly. He’s used to being alone before. He knows his master would always come back to him.

Taehyung is on the way to the park. With a surprised look he recognizes Jungkook from far away.

  * ‘He’s already there?’



10 minutes left until the agreed time.

  * “Why so early?” Jungkook asks with a smile.
  * “I was about to ask you the same thing.” (‘He looks absolutely stunning’)



Both stroll with their hands in their jacket pockets next to each other.

  * “Why you’re so interested in this movie by the way?” Jungkook asks.
  * “I know the actor personally; we are good friend.”
  * “You know him personally? How?”
  * “I am friends with Park Bo-Gum. That’s why I sometimes get to know other actors.”



When Taehyung looks over at Jungkook, he notices that he’s once again pressing his tongue thoughtfully against his cheek.

  * “Park Bo-Gum…I see.” Jungkook says critically.
  * “Yeah we’ve known each other for years. He’s my best friend. I’m sure you’ve already seen him in movies.”
  * “Who didn’t.”



It seems like this is not a good topic so Taehyung quickly tries to change the topic.

  * “Have you been painting for a long time?”
  * “Actually always.”
  * “What else do you like to do?”
  * “I love to sing.”
  * “Sing something then.”
  * “Not now.”



Both laugh together with bright smiles on their faces.

  * “I’ll only sing if you’ll sing too.” Jungkook says embarrassed.
  * “I don’t know…I’ve never really sung in front of someone.”
  * “Then it’s about time to do it now.”
  * “Not now. This is unpleasant for me. It’s late but there are still enough people out there.”
  * “But you would sing for me?”
  * “It depends.”
  * “I keep that in mind.”



They arrive at the cinema. There aren’t actually many people. Jungkook pays the tickets as promised.

  * “Here’s your ticket.”
  * “Thanks. Now it’s my turn. Shall we share a big bag of popcorn?”
  * “Yeah I think it’s better than two small bags.”
  * “What do you want to drink?”
  * “Coke.”
  * “A big bag of popcorn and two cokes please.”



Taehyung pays.

  * “That really wasn’t necessary. I’d rather have paid the tickets and the food. The popcorn and drinks are completely overpriced in cinemas these days.”
  * “It would have been enough to make amends if you’d just watched the movie with me together. Please don’t think you have to do more. You being here with me makes me already happy, so stop saying that all the time and take your coke.”



Taehyung gives Jungkook the coke. He seems thoughtful.

  * “Is everything alright?”
  * “Yeah.”



They enter the cinema hall together. There are actually only six other people.

  * “It’s so empty.” Jungkook whispers.



“I told you. The late hours in the cinema are the most beautiful ones.”

Their seats are in the top row.

  * “The seats are perfect.” Taehyung smiles and sits down.
  * “That’s right. I wonder why the others are sitting further down.”
  * “Good question. I think they’re distributing the moviegoers as much as possible in the cinema hall, especially at the late hours.”
  * “Could be.”



The advertising begins and both of them are already nibbling their popcorn with relish.

  * “I hope you’ll enjoy the movie.”
  * “I’m not here because of the movie.”



Taehyung interrupts his popcorn snacking and looks shocked at Jungkook. Did he just really say that? What is he talking about? Should he ask him or should he leave it uncommented. Jungkook smirks when he realizes how stunned Taehyung is.

  * “Look, the movie starts.” Jungkook points at the cinema screen.



Taehyung finally leaves it uncommented. But he still thinks about it for a while.

‘Parasite’ is a family tragicomedy. Both have the same humour and laugh about the same movie scenes. On the other hand, they’re very serious and concentrated during certain scenes.

Although Taehyung is very engrossed into the movie, he just can’t stop looking at Jungkook, over and over again. He could look at him the whole time, he’s so much more fascinating than the movie. He had to pull himself together not to be that obvious. In the end, they’re here for watching the movie together…aren’t they?

During the film their hands touch each other softly in the popcorn bag. Taehyung is overwhelmed by these subtle touches. Sometimes it feels like Jungkook’s gently caressing him. It’s no imagination, he feels his hand clearly on his skin. It feels soft and warm. Are such kind of touches normal among friends? Taehyung doesn’t know what to think about it but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He just can’t allow this kind of thoughts yet. 

After two hours the film is over. It’s 1 o’clock in the morning right now. They leave the cinema together side by side.

  * “And? Do you like the movie?” Taehyung asks curiously.
  * “Yes, it was really good. No disappointment. What do you think of it?”
  * “I’m surprised in a good way. It was even better than excepted. Thank you for watching the movie together with me.”
  * “Thanks for the popcorn.”
  * “Thanks for the invitation.”



It’s very cold outside. Both can even see their own breath. Taehyung notes Jungkook shaking.

  * “Are you cold?”
  * “Oh, I’m alright.”



He even crunches with his teeth.

  * “I can’t look at this anymore.”



Taehyung takes off his scarf and gives it to Jungkook.

  * “Wait…what? I don’t need it…really…but thank you.”
  * “Just take him.”
  * “Then you get cold.”
  * “My coat is warmer than yours. It’s okay. Just take the scarf already, please.”



After initial hesitation, Jungkook puts on the scarf. He smiles sheepishly.

  * “Thank you.”
  * “Don’t mention it.” ( _‚He looks so cute with the scarf on’)_
  * “The scarf is warm.”



Taehyung doesn’t want Jungkook to feel bad. He doesn’t care if he gets a cold for it instead. Nevertheless, he must fight to not grind his teeth himself.

  * “May I ask where do you live?” Jungkook asks.



They’ve already walked half the way.

  * “Actually, from here on straight ahead. Then you will pass my apartment.”
  * “Didn’t you take a detour because of me?”
  * “It makes no difference. Same time another way.”
  * “It’s okay for you if I accompany you to your apartment?”
  * “S-Sure.”
  * “I’ll just go home from there.”
  * “It seems like we live very close to each other.”
  * “Aren’t you cold? Say the truth.”
  * “No really. Please don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”
  * “Alright then.”



On the way they continued to talk about the film. They always shared the same opinion. It’s almost scary. It’s like they share the same brain cells. Finally, they reach Taehyung’s apartment.

  * “This is my apartment.”
  * “The environment looks nice.”
  * “I like it too. I love living here.”



Both look at each other for a few seconds without saying a word. Taehyung can’t ask Jungkook if he wants to come in. It’s half past two now, any invitation would awaken wrong intentions. Well…’wrong’ may not be the right word for it. Of course, Taehyung wants Jungkook to enter his apartment.

  * “I’ll go then.”
  * “Get home safely.”
  * “See you.”
  * “See you.”



Taehyung looks after Jungkook. Somehow the farewell was strange. He opens the door to his apartment and walks in slowly. He doesn’t want to wake Yeontan but he has no chance against the ears of his little friend. Immediately Yeontan runs to Taehyung and jumps at him full of joy.

  * “Hey buddy. Why aren’t you sleeping?”



Taehyung caresses his little dog. Then he takes off his shoes, hangs his coat on the hook and puts the keys on the commode. He has to write Bo-Gum.

  * “It was amazing.”



*ping*

  * _‘He’s still awake?’_
  * “Tell me more about it.”
  * “It felt like a real date somehow.”
  * “I see. You must be tired. Go to bed now. Tomorrow I want more DETAILS. I just stayed awake to hear from you. I’m going to sleep now. Good night.”
  * “I’ll call you tomorrow. Good night.”



He’s thinking about sending Jungkook a message too. They didn’t even say good night. But it would be ridiculous to write immediately. So, he brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed. After that Jungkook should have arrived home.

  * “Did you get home safely?”



*ping*

  * “Yeah but I forgot to give you the scarf back.”



Taehyung forgot the scarf already.

  * “Don’t worry about that. Just give it back to me sometime. You know where I live now.”
  * “Can I bring it back to you tomorrow? Are you home?”
  * “I’m home.”
  * “Then I’ll come over tomorrow in the morning. I’ll message you the time.”
  * “Great. Thank you again for this evening.”
  * “I just wanted to write the same. I’m going to sleep now. Good night, see you tomorrow.”
  * “Sleep well.”



It’s autumn. The trees gradually lose their leaves and it gets colder from day to day. But right now, Taehyung feels a warmth within him that’s getting hotter. A desire that’s getting bigger. A feeling that’s getting stronger.


	6. Euphoria

The next morning Taehyung’s alarm rings at 7am. He wanted to get up early, after all, he does not know when Jungkook intends to bring him the scarf. When will he write, when will he come? He said he would let him know…but when exactly? One hour before? One minute before? Or will he just write: “Hey I’m there. Open the door.” Taehyung wants to play it safe and goes first to the bathroom to freshen up. He usually loves to wear baggy sweater and sweatpants. But should he really open the door for Jungkook like this? Rather a pair of jeans and a casual black T-shirt.

What are Jungkook’s plans for today? It’s Friday…maybe he’ll go out with his friends or something. Although…he said he doesn’t have that many friends. But…why? It doesn’t make any sense at all…he’s handsome…sympathetic…funny…he’s very attentive and accommodating…sweet…sexy…this train of thought doesn’t end. Why would he have no friends? What’s the catch? There has to be one.

Taehyung tries to distract himself and goes to the kitchen. While doing the dishes, Yeontan watches him from his basket. Why is his master just so nervous again? On the one hand, it’s really exhausting to endure this tension in the last few days, but on the other hand he seems to be happier.

*ping*

Within a few seconds, Taehyung drops the glass he just dried into the sink. When It comes to Jungkook, it can’t go fast enough. He wants to see him as soon as possible to be able to talk with him and to hear his voice again. These are the only things that make the inner excitement for Taehyung reasonably bearable. Although the heart beats like crazy it’s the happiness which takes over the whole body. He takes a look at his mobile phone full of expectations.

A message from Bo-Gum.

  * “Can we talk? I want to know what happened yesterday.”



It would be a lie to say he wasn’t disappointed at this moment.

  * “I’ll message you later. Bad timing.”
  * “Alright. But don’t make me wait too long.”



Somehow Taehyung feels sorry. He knows that waiting can be hard sometimes. Especially in the last few days he has experienced this by himself. Waiting…waiting…waiting…taking a look at the clock…continue waiting. Although this isn’t really comparable with Bo-Gum. He’s bursting with curiosity but Taehyung feels like he’s exploding inside. Damn…when does Jungkook finally contact him? But then the display from his mobile phone suddenly changes. Incoming call: Jeon Jungkook.

Instead of pushing the green button, Taehyung looks at the screen for a few seconds. His hands are shaking. Accepting the call immediately would be too conspicuous. But why is he even calling? Not that he’d complain about it. Hesitantly he accepts the call after a deep breath.

  * “Hey Jungkook.”
  * “Hey Taehyung. Listen, I’m on my way to your apartment right now. Hope that’s ok.”
  * “Of course. I’m home.”
  * “I’m calling because I just wanted to make sure you didn’t read the message too late.”
  * *laughs* “What does that mean?”
  * “Dunno…maybe about 4 minutes or something like that.”
  * “I’ll be definitely there. Don’t worry I’m not gonna leave you outside the door.”
  * “All right then. See ya in a bit.”
  * “See ya.”



Jungkook hung up. It’s kind of cute that he called Taehyung to let him know he’ll be right there. But what about Jungkook isn’t cute? Not easy to find an answer. Taehyung looks through his apartment. Everything is tidy, after all, he attaches great importance to order and cleanliness. This time Jungkook will definitely enter his apartment…but then? Does he give him the scarf and just walk away? Damn it, Taehyung hasn’t thought about what happens next. This time Jungkook won’t have any reasons to stay longer and this makes Taehyung sad.

The doorbell rings. Taehyung takes another deep breath full of hope it will slow down his pulse. It’s impossible not to notice his excitement. But it’s too late anyway so he presses the button to open the door. Jungkook has to go to the third floor. The door from Taehyung’s apartment is already open. He hears his footsteps. He’s getting closer and closer. A déjà-vu.

It’s the same feeling as Jungkook approached him in the park. Back then he just heard the crack of branches and the rustle of leaves. This time the steps are getting louder and louder but at a steady pace. Then Jungkook finally arrives and looks at Taehyung with a big grin.

  * “There I am.”



Taehyung smiles shyly. How can someone not become weak by looking at this man.

  * “Welcome.”



Yeontan instantly runs to Jungkook and joyfully jumps of his legs.

  * “Yeontan. Hey what’s up buddy?”



While Jungkook kneels down to stroke him, Taehyung observes the two of them with a dreamy look on his face. If he could only capture this moment with two of them together in one picture. This would be without any doubt his new favourite photo.

  * “He really likes you.”
  * “I like him too. My little friend.”



Yeontan is licking his nose. A dog probably couldn’t be happier at this moment. Then Jungkook gets up slowly to take a look at Taehyungs home.

  * “Your apartment looks nice. I like it.”



His eyes wander directly to the large photo wall in the hallway.

  * “Amazing. So many pictures.”



He takes a closer look.

  * “Some of them you didn’t publish at all.”
  * “You recognize this?”



“Of course. I’d recognize your photos anywhere. I love your style it’s so unique.”

Taehyung is flattered every time Jungkook says something about his pictures.

  * “But why I’m actually here…”



He gets Taehyung’s scarf out of his little shoulder bag.

  * “Here.”



And gives it back to him.

  * “Thank you.”
  * “I have to thank YOU. Otherwise, I’d have a cold by now for sure.”
  * “I really couldn’t stand to see you freezing like that.”
  * “Well…It was kind of my own fault. Could have thought of putting on a scarf myself.”
  * “I’m happy I could give you mine.”
  * “And now I sadly have to return him.”



They’re both laughing.

  * “I wouldn’t have minded getting it a few days later.”
  * “I know.”
  * “Then why were you in such a hurry?”
  * “Does it matter?”



Somehow Taehyung doesn’t really know what to say. But he doesn’t need to give an answer. Suddenly Jungkook looks over at Taehyung’s TV full of enthusiasm.

  * “You have a PlayStation 4?”
  * “Yeah but I don’t play very often. Doesn’t make any fun playing alone.”
  * “What kind of games do you play?”
  * “Different games.”
  * “Do you know Overwatch?”
  * “I’ve heard about it but didn’t play it yet.”
  * “What are your plans for today.”
  * “Nothing yet. Do you want us to play together?”



Taehyung is full of hope.

  * “That’s actually what I wanted to suggest. It can’t be that you never played Overwatch. The game’s up to me. I can bring it over.”
  * “Of course. I’m down for that. But wouldn’t it be easier if we went to your home?”
  * “Oh, your TV is much bigger than mine. This would be a lot more fun here.”
  * “Whatever you say. But what kind of game is Overwatch exactly?”
  * “A team-based multiplayer first-person shooter. It’s really good. I’m sure you’ll enjoy playing it.”
  * “But you have to be patient because you need to teach me everything first.”
  * “I have no problem with that.”



Jungkook’s euphoria is clearly visible. He’s dying to play this game with Taehyung.

  * “I didn’t know you like gaming so much.”
  * “As you said gaming alone is less fun. But with other people I could play for hours.”
  * “I’m excited. I haven’t used that thing in a long time.”
  * “Then why did you buy it?”
  * “Well…if you’re self-employed, you get bored very fast. Games are a good distraction, so I thought a PlayStation might be a good investment.”
  * “I agree. Sometimes you have too much time as a self-employed person and don’t know what to do with yourself. And then there are days where you have a lot of appointments for example when I have my art exhibitions.”
  * “You have your own art exhibitions?”
  * “Nothing special. So, when am I supposed to come over?”
  * “Whenever you want.”
  * “Then I’m gonna go now to get the game and come back to you. Deal?”
  * “Haha, deal.”
  * “Great. I’ll be right back.”



He strokes Yeontan one more time before leaving the apartment.

  * “Bye.”
  * “Bye.”



Taehyung smiles brightly. He will spend one more day together with Jungkook. He loves his Playstation for that. But that also means he’s going to be the host…maybe he should get something to snack on. Snacks are an important part of gaming. He’s sure it’ll be over half an hour before Jungkook comes back. Enough time to buy something fast. Taehyung dresses and goes to the nearest supermarket. On the way, he tries to combine certain pieces of a puzzle to get an answer to a certain question: Is Jungkook really single? Let’s summarize the facts:

  1. He was alone at the park.
  2. He said he hasn’t many friends and that he’s often alone.
  3. He doesn’t have a gaming partner.
  4. He gets bored when he’s not busy with his job.
  5. He never mentioned or even rudimentarily hinted at a relationship.
  6. He spends the third day in a row with him…would he do that if he had someone else?



Taehyung is pretty sure that Jungkook doesn’t have a girlfriend…or a boyfriend. That’s actually the more important question…does he even like men? Damn…how is he supposed to find out? He’s already showing interest…but is this just a friendly gesture? Or does he want more…there’s still no answer.

He buys various snacks, including sat sticks, chips and donuts. He knows Jungkook likes to drink Coke, so he buys several bottles of it. Back home he prepares the small snack bar and turns on the console to check if it’s not damaged. It works perfectly, even the two controllers. Great, now nothing can stand in the way of the gaming date anymore.

A few minutes later the door rings and once again Taehyung hears steps. But this time at a faster pace. Jungkook arrives upstairs.

  * “I hurried.”
  * “You were really fast. You didn’t run all the way, did you?”
  * “Not the whole way.”
  * “Why did you even run? We don’t have any other plans for today.”
  * “Trust me, once we start, we don’t want to stop. We’ll need the time.”



He wasn’t even that wrong. They started playing Overwatch together and the time flew by. Jungkook had even brought his own sweatpants with him on the grounds that he couldn’t play in tight pants. They sat next to each other on the sofa, ate the donuts with relish and couldn’t stop laughing. Full of euphoria they forgot everything around them and sank into the game and their own little world together. Jungkook was surprised how quickly Taehyung had learned the controls and almost frustrated at how quickly he had lost to him.

Note: Credit to: @Flare_eire. Please support her on Twitter and Instagram for more amazing Taekook fanarts.

Already 6 hours have passed, the hand of the kitchen clock is set to 4. There is nothing left of the snack.

  * “This can’t be true.”



Jungkook throws the controller on the sofa, totally annoyed. Taehyung, on the other hand, can’t stop laughing.

  * “I told you I’d finish you off.”
  * “You’re playing this game for the first time today. Why are you so good?”



Jungkook looks at his watch.

  * “Wow it’s already 4 o’clock?”
  * “Wait what?”
  * “It doesn’t seem like I’ve been here for that long.”
  * “You’re welcome to stay here any longer.”
  * “But we can’t play the whole time. We should take a break.”
  * “You’re just afraid of losing again.”



Jungkook pushes Taehyung angry.

  * “That’s not true.”



Taehyung’s teasing back. Both are laughing.

  * “Then you have to suggest what else we should do.”
  * “I have an idea.”
  * “Oh yeah? Tell me.”
  * “First we should eat something warm.”
  * “Sounds great. Have you thought of anything in particular?”
  * “Something that goes fast. There’s a Burger Kind around here for example.”
  * “That’s a great idea. I love burgers.”
  * “Really? Me too.”
  * “I should take Yeontan with me. He hasn’t been outside yet.”
  * “Sure, take him. We can go for a little walk later and the burgers we can order to go.”
  * “And afterwards?”
  * “I won’t tell you what I’m planning to do.”
  * “Why?”
  * “Because I don’t want you to try to talk me out of this. Let’s eat first.”
  * “Should I be worried?”



Taehyung has absolutely no idea what Jungkook could be planning to do.

  * “Don’t worry about it now. First I put on my trousers again.”



There’s actually nothing wrong with men taking their trousers off or putting them on in front of each other. But Taehyung really has to pull himself together not to stare. Not because he doesn’t want to…his tight jeans would betray him immediately and Jungkook would notice what’s going on in Taehyungs mind. He couldn’t resist of thinking what’s underneath the boxer shorts…his ass looks even sexy in sweatpants. How he’d love to look over there…but he doesn’t. Instead he gets up and puts on a white shirt over his T-shirt, otherwise it would definitely be too cold.

Finally, both leave the apartment together with Yeontan on a leash. The Fast Food Restaurant is about 15 minutes’ walk away. Both tell each other that during their school days Burger Kind was one of their main meals. Too bad they didn’t go to the same school; they would have become burger-buddies for sure.

Despite the low temperatures they’re eating their burgers outside. Taehyung doesn’t want to leave Yeontan unattended. Jungkook ordered the food for him and of course he took the chance to pay for him.

  * “Just take this money already.”
  * “No. That’s for the popcorn in the cinema.”
  * “You’re crazy.”
  * “Eat now. The burger and the chips are still warm.”



Yeontan also gets a few fries for sure. Both of them always find new topics to talk about and they can’t stop laughing together. Taehyung has the feeling that with Jungkook by his side everything seems easier. He can be himself towards him and it feels really good. Of course, he doesn’t pretend to be another person with Bo-Gum either…but with Jungkook…it’s different. There’s something special between them that everyone else can see clearly. The way they look at each other, the way they gently touch each other, the way they talk to each other. And then there are those moments where they just stare at each other without saying anything. The sexual tension is more than real and definitely no imaginary.

  * “Ok…I’ll tell you about my plan.”
  * “I’m excited and worried at the same time.”
  * “You promised me something.”
  * “…did I?”
  * “Yeah.”
  * “Give me a hint.”
  * “You said you would sing for me.”



Taehyung’s suspecting something bad.

  * “You’re not serious, are you?”
  * “You know exactly what I’m trying to say. Here’s a karaoke bar around the corner.”
  * “Jungkook, please.”
  * “You promised me to sing. What’s a better place to sing than a karaoke bar?”
  * “You’re joking, right?”
  * “No.”
  * “I dunno…”
  * “Come on. It’ll be fun.”



2 hours later.

  * “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”



Both are standing in the karaoke bar. Taehyung has meanwhile brought Yeontan back to the apartment and Jungkook has taken the chance to change his clothes at his home.

  * “So, I think it was a good idea.”
  * “I don’t think I can do this.”
  * “Come on Tae.”
  * “I told you I won’t sing in front of other people.”
  * “I can do the start if you like.”
  * “I ask for it.”



Jungkook gets the song “Nothing like us” from Justin Bieber.

He takes the microphone confidently and starts singing. Since his first note, Taehyung has been hypnotized. His voice is even more beautiful than expected…why didn’t he become a singer? He has the most beautiful voice in Korea, maybe even in the whole world. He observes him with fascination and can’t resist his smile as Jungkook looks in his direction during the following lines:

♪ There’s nothing like us

♪ There’s nothing like you and me

♪ Together through the storm

He looks shyly at the floor…did Jungkook really sing that towards him or was that all imagination?

The audience in the bar cheers, but Jungkook’s eyes are solely on Taehyung. He can’t stop raving.

  * “That was amazing. Absolutely stunning.”
  * “Don’t be silly.”
  * “For real! I’ve never heard such a beautiful voice before.”
  * “Stop saying that. You make me embarrassed. Go, it’s your turn.”
  * “Well I guess I have to go through this now.”



Taehyung gets the song “All of me” from John Legend.

He looks at Jungkook as he picks up the microphone. He’s imagining that there are no more people in this bar except both of them. After initial hesitation, he starts singing. It’s almost like he’s singing this song for Jungkook.

♪ ‘Cause I give you all of me

♪ And you give me all of you

Jungkook does not turn his eyes away from him for a second. Taehyung can’t interpret his facial expression…dreamy…touched…something like that.

When the song is over, Taehyung also gets a big applause and the biggest cheers from Jungkook. He’s going back to him.

  * “Why are you hiding your voice? Your voice colour is so indescribably beautiful and calm, I could listen to you for hours. You’re insane.”
  * “You don’t mean that seriously.”
  * “I do! That was wonderful.”
  * “Thank you…for encouraging me. Somehow it was a nice feeling to sing in front of others…it was liberating. I felt a euphoria in me.”



They started singing duets together and received many compliments from people around them. It was almost like if they were the stars of the evening.

After 2 hours they leave the karaoke bar and go back to Taehyung’s apartment.

Jungkook left his game Overwatch there…certainly not on purpose…right? He takes the game out of the console and puts it back into the game package.

  * “I really had a lot of fun today.”
  * “Me too. Visit me again whenever you want.”
  * “Yeah…”
  * “You seem thoughtful. What’s on your mind?”
  * “Well…you said you were working on a new photobook. Would it be outrageous of me to ask if I could see some pictures?”



Taehyung smiles.

  * “I wasn’t expecting that.”
  * “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”
  * “I’d love to. Follow me.”



They go into his bedroom. He turns on the computer and opens the folder with the photos. Jungkook looks around his room and discovers the picture of him with Bo-Gum. Taehyung notices his thoughtful look.

  * “We were on vacation together. It’s been a while I don’t see him that often. He’s always on the move.”
  * “Being a famous actor must be hard sometimes.”
  * “Yeah…I wouldn’t want to live this way. How many relationships have been ruined by this…I could never be in a long-distance relationship. Here, these are the pictures I’m planning to publish in my new photobook. Take a look at them. I’m going to get myself a glass of water, would you like to drink something too?”
  * “No. Thank you.”



Taehyung goes into the kitchen and notices the glass in the sink from this morning. He carefully picks it up and notices a crack. At the same time Jungkook leaves the room.

  * “Did you change your mind?”
  * “I have to go.”
  * “What?”



Jungkook slams the door behind him. Taehyung is so tense that the glass breaks in his hand. Blood starts running down his finger. He doesn’t understand the world anymore…what happened?

  * _‘Did he…saw the picture? I’m such an idiot.’_




	7. I have to tell you something

Taehyung’s frozen. He looks at the door of his apartment with a completely speechless look on his face. He can’t believe Jungkook just left. His stomach starts to cramp, this feeling is unbearable. What just happened? Does he really saw the photo?He’s running to his computer. The folder with the photos is still open, he scrolls to the bottom. In fact, he didn’t take the picture out. It’s still there…how could he forget about it? How silly. He should have moved it to a new folder after talking to Bo-Gum. Ever since he spent time with Jungkook, he hasn’t even thought about the photo anymore. The last days he could saw his smile every day and it’s in reality even more beautiful.

What’s he gonna do now? He feels overwhelmed with the whole situation and he’s afraid of making any more mistakes. Should he write Jungkook? Ask him what’s going on? Or should he just leave him alone? Desperate, he calls Bo-Gum:

  * “Finally, you call back!”
  * “Bo-Gum; I think I fucked up.”
  * “What? Why? What happened?”
  * “Please…can we meet somewhere?”
  * “Of course! Taehyung calm down.”
  * “I can’t calm down. I don’t know what to do.”
  * “Where are you right now?”
  * “In my apartment.”
  * “I’ll be right there.”
  * “Thank you, Hyung.”



Taehyung could cry, he almost panics. He sits down on his bed an takes a deep breath. The room picked up Jungkook’s smell. Hard to believe he was here a few minutes ago. He’d like to call him immediately to ask what’s going on. But if he really left because of the photo, how could Taehyung explain it to him? He really needs to talk to Bo-Gum about this. Maybe he can help.

20 minutes later.

  * “Taehyung, I came as fast as I can. What happened?”
  * “I actually have to start from the beginning…we should sit down.”



As soon as they both sit down on the sofa, Taehyung sees himself playing with Jungkook Overwatch. It happened the same day…Jungkook was sitting right there where Bo-Gum is sitting now. How could such an incredibly beautiful day take such a turn?

He starts to tell him their story; the cinema, the scarf, Overwatch, Burger King, the Karaoke Bar…and finally the end of the evening.

Bo-Gum holds his hands in front of his face.

  * “So, you still haven’t taken the picture out the folder…”
  * “I know I’m an idiot.”
  * *sigh* “Seriously, are you sure he saw it?”
  * “Pretty sure. Tell me another reason why he was so upset?”
  * “I dunno…but you can’t know it either.”
  * “The folder was open?!”
  * “I see…”
  * “Damn it I have absolutely no idea what to do now.”
  * “Tell him the truth.”
  * “Are you out of your mind?”
  * “Why? Honestly the way you talk about both of you…it’s kinda obvious that BOTH OF YOU have a crush on each other.”
  * “You’re crazy.”
  * “Then suggest something better. Come on, tell me some convincing lie, I’m curious.”



Taehyung says nothing for a few seconds.

  * “There you go. If you still want to save your relationship, no matter if it’s friendship or more, you have to tell him the truth. Besides, you can’t lie anyway and any lies would be ridiculous. Think about it, maybe he really has feelings for you. And if you explain everything to him, he’ll have no reason to be angry.”
  * “But…not today?”
  * “Nah leave him alone. Call him tomorrow and tell him you want to talk to him. He won’t ignore you, the way you describe him I don’t think he’s the type for doing this. Jungkook certainly just needs time to think about what happened and he’s not the only one.”
  * “Maybe you’re right.”
  * “Sleep on it for a night.”
  * “I'll try, thank you.”



Bo-Gum hugs him one more time before leaving. Taehyung is really thankful to have him as a friend. He’s already feeling a little better, sometimes it’s enough just to talk about own thoughts and fears with someone else.

A few hours later.

As much he tries, Taehyung can’t fall asleep. He can’t stop thinking about Jungkook and his heart beats so loud that he can almost hear it. The scarf Jungkook wore earlier is lying under his head. Taehyung thought he could fall asleep better with it…in vain. He misses Jungkook even more. A tear runs down his face… this fucking uncertainty is killing him. From left to right and a look at the clock: 1am. On the stomach, then on the back: 3am. Time doesn’t stand still.

  * _‘Shit.’_



He gives up. The night just has to pass so he can finally talk to Jungkook. After lying around, Taehyung decides to go for a night walk. Maybe the fresh air will help him to clear his mind. Quietly he straightens up and tries not to wake up Yeontan. No success. The moonlight illuminates the room and Taehyung recognizes two tired dog eyes looking at him sleepy.

  * “Go back to sleep, Tannie.”



But he doesn’t even think about it. He gets up, shakes himself and jumps off the bed.

  * “Alright, I take you with me. Maybe it’s better because I won’t feel alone.”



As quiet as possible, Taehyung tries to leave his apartment. He doesn’t want to wake up the neighbours unnecessarily.

When he walks out of the building, he looks around. No people out there. No driving cars either. Because of the streetlights it’s not that gloomy outside. Both are walking down the street until they reach the park.

Taehyung does not expect other people to be here either. In the end, he’s happy to have Yeontan by his side. Somehow the park has a creepy atmosphere but at the same time it doesn’t lose its beauty. The street lamps in combination with the moonlight form beautiful sceneries. But at this moment Taehyung has other things in his mind. He didn’t even get the idea to take his camera with him. Might have been a good distraction.

Thoughtful and dreamy, he’s looking at the ground until Yeontan suddenly pulls the leash.

  * “Tannie! What’s up?”



One look ahead and his heart stops. Can that really be true? Slowly both of them head for a bench where a man is sitting with a little white dog on his side. It may be dark but Taehyung would recognize this man at any time.

  * “Jungkook?”



Jungkook slowly turns to Taehyung. Yeontan meanwhile has already greeted Gureum. But Jungkook himself shows no reaction at all.

  * „May I sit down?“



Taehyung asks with a shaky voice. He can’t get more than a nod out of Jungkook right now.

  * “I don’t expect you to explain to me why you just left. I think I know the reason. There’s something I have to tell you.”



Jungkook contracts his eyebrows thoughtfully and avoids any eye contact with Taehyung.

  * “The picture you’ve seen…damn how am I supposed to explain it? I don’t want you to think that I’m a fucking stalker. I am NOT like that.”



Jungkook’s eyes are getting bigger.

  * “I saw you in the park a few days ago and…your smile was the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. I wanted to capture it, it just happened so fast. I didn’t even think about it. You were more beautiful than any scenery at that moment, and you only played with Gureum. That was the only picture I ever took of you, really. You have to believe me.”



These words bring a soft smile to Jungkook’s face.

  * “If you want, I’ll go and leave you alone. But I really wanted to tell you the truth about it.”



Jungkook hesitates briefly. Then he gives an answer.

  * “What are we both doing here in the park at 4 o’clock in the morning?”



For Taehyung this question comes completely unexpected.

  * “I couldn’t fall asleep because I was thinking about you the whole time…I didn’t understand what’s going on…I was afraid…of losing you.”
  * “Then we’re both here for the same reason.”



Taehyung looks at Jungkook with an expectant gaze.

  * “What do you mean by that, Jungkook?”
  * “I also have to tell you something. The picture you talked about…I didn’t see it at all.”
  * “WHAT?”
  * “And even if I’d seen it, I wouldn’t have been mad or anything like that. On the contrary…I think it’s kinda cute.”
  * “But…why did you…I don’t understand anything.”
  * “There’s something you don’t know about me.”
  * “Jungkook, you’re killing me right now. Tell me what’s the matter?”
  * “I’m flying back home tomorrow…to Hawaii.”



Taehyung feels a sting in his heart. He’s shocked.

  * “I just visited my family in Korea…and Gureum. Unfortunately, he doesn’t live with me.”



Suddenly everything makes sense…why Jungkook wanted to bring the scarf back so quickly, why he insisted on playing Overwatch in Taehyung’s apartment and not at his home, why he doesn’t have many friends here…how could he not notice that?

  * “But that doesn’t explain why you just left. I was really worried about it. I thought I did something wrong.”
  * “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was just being naïve.”
  * “Just naïve? Jungkook, please, I can’t take this anymore.”



Jungkook gets louder.

  * „I can’t tell you why, damn it! I don’t know what’s wrong with me. You make me feel things I’ve never felt for anyone before. It’s like we’ve known each other for ages but it’s just three…actually four days right now. And yet I can’t stop thinking about you, day after day, night after night. I can’t handle that feelings. And then you tell me that distances destroy bonds, that a long-distance relationship would never be an option for you. With that sentence, you’ve ripped my whole illusion to shreds. You brought me back to reality. You reminded me that whatever we had, whatever it was, doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t know what will happen but there’s one thing I know for sure; that the last days YOU were the cause of my euphoria.”



A tear is running down Taehyungs face. It hurts, it hurts a lot.

  * “That’s why I left, not because of some photo. I couldn’t stand being around you anymore. I just thought it would be the best at this moment to forget about everything if it doesn’t make sense anyway. If the feelings get stronger, the pain just gets bigger.”



Jungkook stands up.

  * „You had a right to know about it. I’m sorry I just left without saying anything. I’m nothing more than an emotional wreck right now.”
  * “Jungkook, please…”
  * „No, Taehyung. Forget about it. I’m flying back from Incheon airport at noon today and I don’t know when I’ll be back. It would be the best if we just finish our…don’t know what to call it…our friendship or…whatever. It just hurts me and I don’t want to hurt you.”



He turns his back on Taehyung.

  * “Jungkook, I…”
  * “Don’t say anything.”



Left behind, speechless and completely devastated, he continued sitting on the park bench with Yeontan for a while. Was that a goodbye? The tears don’t stop flowing down his cheeks.

Around 5 o’clock in the morning Taehyung goes back to his apartment but not with the intention to go to sleep. After all this wouldn’t be possible. He makes himself a hot tea and sits down at the kitchen table. With his elbows resting on the table, je holds his cup in both hands and looks out the window. The moon shines brightly, but it could never be brighter than Jungkook. Taehyung was his euphoria and Jungkook was his light.

Then he takes a warm bath in the hope that this will stop his trembling and allow him to relax a little bit. Somehow, he still can’t arrange his thoughts, he can’t and won’t admit to having seen Jungkook the last time. But would it make any sense to message him again? His words were clear and, in a few hours, he’ll be gone…over 7,000 kilometres away.

He can only think of one person who would listen to him, comfort him and hold him in his arms right now; his grandmother. Bo-Gum has an important appointment today anyway. But in general, it would be nice to hear a completely different perspective on the whole situation. His grandmother still knows NOTHING. Hopefully she won’t be disappointed to hear so late about what happened. But Taehyung assumes that she will understand it. She was right about everything so far…that he’s into men, that he has a crush on the man in the photo, that there’s a connection between him and Jungkook. Maybe she’ll be right again this time.

After taking a bath, he gets dressed and sets off. It’s getting light and we’re approaching half past six in the morning. His grandmother never sleeps long anyway, she is certainly awake and probably watches television. When he arrives at his parents’ house, the first thing he does is looking into the living room window. And actually, she’s awake and watching a k-drama series as expected. He quietly knocks on the window in the hope that she won’t get too scared. She cannot locate the direction of the sound and looks through the whole room in confusion.

He knocks again. Finally, she discovers him and goes with a bewildered look on her face to the front door to open it for Taehyung.

  * “My winterbear, why do you have to scare me so early in the morning?”
  * “I’m sorry granny but I have to tell you something and I didn’t want to wake up mom and dad.”
  * “Are you alright? Did something bad happened?”
  * “Well…it’s about the young man.”



Her eyes are getting bigger and bigger.

  * “I got ya. Come in. Psssh your parents are still sleeping.”



Carefully, she closes the front door again.

Both of them go quietly into the living room. Hopefully his parents won’t wake up. Taehyung reluctantly wants to be interrupted during this conversation.

  * “Tell me what’s going on, Taehyung.”



And once again he tells the whole story about him and Jungkook. All the memories are coming back. First, he has to smile, then he laughs and finally he pauses in order not to cry. The pain in his chest returns. His grandmother looks at him with a soft smile, gently stroking his hands.

  * “Would you like to hear my opinion.”
  * “Yes, please.”
  * “I don’t think you should let that special man go until you’ve told him about your feelings.”
  * “But he told me not to say anything else.”
  * “Is this man worth it to you to put up with such a long distance? You never wanted to have long-distance relationships. So please answer honestly, could you risk it for him?”
  * “I think I’d actually be willing for him to at least give it a try.”
  * “You have to tell him that. He doesn’t expect you to reveal your feelings to him and that thousands of miles won’t matter to you if it means you won’t lose him. God, this is so romantic.”
  * “But…”
  * “No buts! Taehyung you’re gonna spend your life accusing yourself of not trying. And don’t tell me you can write him. Tell him in person, look him in the eyes. Then he’ll know you’re serious about this.”
  * “Maybe…you’re right.”
  * “I’m your grandmother, of course I’m right, so get up already. Go to your apartment, wash your face, get your car key and drive to the airport in Incheon! From now on every minute counts and you’re sitting here and have to be persuaded to be happy by an old woman.”



Taehyung smiles. There it is, the spark of hope.

  * “But what will happen to us after I told him?”
  * “Live in the present and not in the future. Nobody knows what will happen but right now, you should get your ass to the airport and move ahead.”
  * “Granny!”



He laughs, he doesn’t know such expressions from his grandmother.

  * “God, this is more exciting than any TV show. Hurry up!”



Taehyung can’t resist hugging her once again before he leaves.

  * “Thank you for everything! I love you, granny!”
  * “I love you too, my winterbear.”



He quickly runs out of the house and reaches his apartment in record time. Because of all the adrenaline, he’s not a bit exhausted. Yeah, his grandma is right. He has got damn feelings for Jungkook, and he’s got a right to know about it. Taehyung has to hurry; he doesn’t know the exact time when Jungkook is flying back. He needs over an hour to get to the airport, and then he has to find him there. No time to lose. For a long time, Taehyung wasn’t as determined to do something as he is right now. He puts on his coat and takes the keys.

Just as quickly as he wanted to leave the apartment, he stops while opening the door. His breath falters the moment he sees the man standing right in front of him. It’s Jungkook who is looking at him with the same surprising expression on his face as himself.

  * “Taehyung, I…”
  * “Don’t say anything.”



Almost hectically Taehyung grabs Jungkooks jacket with one hand to pull him closer to him. With the other hand he slides gently over his hair to the back of his head. A last intense look until both close their eyes and Taehyung feels Jungkooks lips on his own. The first kiss is softly, followed by several wild kisses, which increase the desire one after the other. The only thing that separates their lips from each other are their breaths. Jungkook returns the kisses full of passion. He tastes so damn good; Taehyung can’t get enough of him. His tongue explores his mouth, nothing has ever turned him on that much. But it’s not enough, he wants more, he wants HIM. Jungkook pushes Taehyung back into his apartment, who in return slams the door loudly. Fuck the neighbours! His coat is torn down by Jungkook and thrown to the ground, Taehyung meanwhile does the same with Jungkooks jacket. Clothes, way too much clothes! They can’t keep their hands off each other. Their hands wander all over their bodies, over their faces, over their cheeks, over their hair, over their chests, even over the bump in their trousers. Jungkook presses Taehyung against a wall with his knee between his legs. He pulls his hair and gently kisses his neck. Taehyung can no longer hold back his moaning. How does Jungkook know he’s so sensitive around his neck?

How much it turns him on. Jungkook’s hand goes under his shirt and under his pants until he grabs his erect penis.

  * “Jungkook-ah.”
  * “You’re turning me on, baby.”



Taehyung takes the initiative and rips up Jungkooks shirt. He licks his own lips while looking at his six-pack.

  * “You’re so fucking sexy.“



He kisses Jungkook once again and bites his lower lip.

  * “I want more Jungkook, I want you!”
  * “Do whatever you want with me.”



Jungkook whispers in his ear while nibbling on the earlobe.

Taehyung takes him at his word, pulls Jungkook into his bedroom and throws him on the bed. This sight, this man, this look, this lust. How could anyone resist him?

Credit to @hisasihun f or this amazing fanart! Check out her Taekook fanart on Twitter and Instagram. I highly recommend her!

  * “There’s only one thing that would turn me on more than looking into your eyes right now.”
  * “Tell me more.”
  * “Looking into your eyes while I make you come.”



Taehyung takes off Jungkooks trousers and his boxer shorts right after.

  * “Tae-ah.”
  * “Relax, baby.”



Jungkook groans as Taehyung begins to explore his whole body with his tongue and mouth. He wants to spoil him; he wants to see him tremble. Taehyung can’t wait to put his dick in his mouth. But he doesn’t want to rush it because he wants to let Jungkook fidget a little. So, he starts licking his neck and slowly lets his tongue slide down over his belly button until he reaches his hard penis. Before he starts, he’s looking at Jungkook again to see his reaction.

  * “Put it in your fucking mouth, Tae. I don’t want to wait any longer.”
  * “Oh really?”



Taehyung teases him by slowly licking his salty drop of lust.

  * “Taehyung, plea-AH”



He puts his penis as deep as he can into his mouth right at the moment when Jungkook wasn’t expecting it. His moaning’s getting louder.

  * “Fuck, that’s so good. What are you doing to me?”



It’s the first time Taehyung’s giving a blow job. He’s licking and sucking Jungkooks penis while rotating his tongue.

  * “Tae, I’m about to come.”



Taehyung has been waiting for this signal. He pulls down his pants including boxer shorts quickly to jerk off at this sight.

  * “Tae, I am----AH”



There’s this trembling that immediately brings Taehyung to his own orgasm. Jungkook’s sperm splashing into his mouth. Taehyung wanted to know how he tastes to badly and he can’t get enough of it. He in turn messed up the whole blanket. Jungkook is smiling brightly at Taehyung.

  * “That was…amazing. Thank you.”
  * “You’re amazing.”



15 minutes later.

Taehyung is lying into Jungkook’s arm. Their upper bodies are naked, their lower bodies covered by nothing more than the blanket.

  * “Next time it’s your turn.”
  * “What does that mean? I came too.”
  * “Yeah but you did it to yourself. I want to make you as happy as you made me.”



Taehyung has to smile at these words and raises his head to see Jungkook better.

  * “You couldn’t make me happier right now.”



Jungkook smiles.

  * “You’re sweet.”



They look deep into each other’s eyes and kiss tenderly afterwards.

  * “But I’m serious. Or don’t you want me to…”
  * “Of course, I want it. I’m sorry I couldn’t hold myself back anymore, you were just too sexy I couldn’t resist. And to that you tasted so incredibly good.”



He slides his tongue over his neck until he reaches his cheek and kisses it. Jungkook can’t stop smiling, but Taehyung’s smile suddenly faded as he looks at the clock next to his bed.


	8. Until we meet again

Taehyung hesitates before asking the next question. He’s afraid of Jungkook’s answer.

  * “How much time do we have left?”
  * “The rest of the day and the whole night.”



He quickly straightens up and looks at Jungkook with a stunned face. Did he really just say that?

  * “Wait…how…”
  * “I missed the plane.”
  * “You missed the plane? Because of me?”
  * “Of course, because of you. And it was absolutely worth it.”



He doesn’t even know how happy he makes Taehyung with these words. His shocked look dissolves and he can’t help but smile lovingly at Jungkook.

  * “You’re crazy.”
  * “Crazy about you, you’re right.”



Taehyung’s grinning.

  * “Your eyes sparkle when you look at me like that.”



Jungkook whispers as he gently strokes a strand of hair behind his ear.

  * “Your sweet words do this to me.”



Taehyung says while turning his gaze shyly away from Jungkook.

  * “Where did you want to go by the way? You stormed out the door so fast…I was really lucky to stop you.”
  * “To the airport. I wanted to find you there.”
  * “Really? Or are you just saying that.”
  * “I wouldn’t have any reason to lie to you.”
  * “And then?”
  * “What do you mean?”
  * “What would you have done then? At the airport.”
  * “Looking for you.”
  * “And if you had found me?"



Taehyung is faltering, he hasn’t really thought about what would have happened next. He would have known what to tell him, but not in what words. After a few seconds he gives an answer.

  * “I would have told you that I don’t care about the distance as long as I don’t lose you.”



This time it’s Jungkook’s eyes that sparkle full of joy. He’s smiling brightly all over his face.

  * “And you’re really sure about that?”
  * “Yes, I am. And everything that just happened has only confirmed my will. I want to try because I want YOU.”



Jungkook holds Taehyung’s cheek and pulls him closer to himself to give him a tender kiss.

  * “To miss that damn flight was the best decisions I could made.”
  * “What did you want to tell me when I opened the door? I’m REALLY sorry I interrupted you then.”
  * “Oh, I don’t blame you for that.”



Both laugh and simply can’t keep their fingers to themselves. They glide over their faces, their hair, their necks, their chests, their lower body…the attraction is so strong. Just lying next to each other would be unimaginable.

  * “Really, I want to know that.”
  * “I wanted to tell you that I was an idiot. I never gave you a chance to say anything in the park. I was just so scared that you’d agree with me that none of this makes sense with us. But then I thought that I would lose you anyway, so I at least wanted to know your answer…and I have to say that you couldn’t give me a better answer.”
  * “And this answer meant so much to you, you missed the flight for that?”
  * “Exactly.”
  * “You’re wonderful but…are you gonna have any problems because of that?”
  * “I’ll do.”
  * “WHAT?”
  * “I would have had an important art exhibition tomorrow. The organizer wasn’t happy about my cancellation.”
  * “AN ART EXHIBITION???”



A guilty conscience showers Taehyung.

  * “Tae, it’s alright. I’m flying back tomorrow.”



Once again Taehyung is afraid to ask the next question.

  * “What time exactly?”
  * “12 o‘clock.”



Taehyung says nothing at first. Completely lost in thoughts, he lowers his gaze. Jungkook lies down on his tights to look him straight in the eyes.

  * “Don’t think of the goodbye, but of the rest of the day we can spend together. Just like the night, I can’t wait to fall asleep and wake up next to you.”



With his words he conjures a gentle smile on Taehyung’s face.

  * “Do you really think I’ll be able to close my eyes this night if you’re lying next to me?”
  * “We’ll see. But promise me that today and tonight you won’t be thinking about tomorrow anymore. Think about what we have right now at this moment and don’t let anything else ruin this.”



Taehyung kisses Jungkook on the forehead.

  * “I promise.”



They stayed in bed for another hour. They cuddled, teased and kissed each other. Taehyung would never have thought that he would lie in bed with such an amazing man one day and make out with him. This togetherness feels so damn good, he doesn’t even want to think about tomorrow. He does his best to keep his promise to Jungkook and quickly banishes these thoughts from his mind.

  * “I want to see the picture.”
  * “The picture?”
  * “The picture you took of me at the park.”
  * “Oh…alright. Let me show you.”



Taehyung gets up and turns on his laptop. He sits down on the desk chair while Jungkook is watching him from his bed.

“Here it is.”

Jungkook approaches the screen and grins over both ears as he sees the photo of him and Gureum. 

  * “It’s really cute. Can you send it to me?”



Admittedly, Taehyung really did not expect such a reaction.

  * “S-sure. Do you want me to send it via mail?”
  * “Yeah”



No sooner said than done.

  * “I’m really relieved that you don’t see me as a stalker.”
  * “Not at all, as I said, I think it’s very cute.”
  * “It’s strange somehow…I saw you and I knew right away that you were different…that you were special…I can’t put into words what happened to me in that moment. Your charisma, your laugh…it really charmed me.”



Jungkook looks at Taehyung with a dreamy look.

  * “Your words make me really happy…thank you.”
  * “What did you think of me?”
  * “The first thing I noticed were your eyes. I kind of lost myself in it, my second thought was that you must be a model or something like that with your pretty face.”



Taehyung laughs.

  * “Now you’re exaggerating.”
  * “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you, for me you’re the most handsome man in the world.”



Both look each other deeply in the eyes. When Taehyung leans straight forward to kiss Jungkook, he’s distracted by a noise. A grumbling stomach, not silent at all.

  * “You’re hungry?” Taehyung asks, followed by a laugh.
  * “I am. I haven’t eaten anything today.”
  * “Shall we go out to eat?”
  * “Not a good idea, it’s better if I don’t go out today. I don’t want my family to see me. They don’t know that I missed my flight.”
  * “Oh…they don’t know?”



Taehyung asks confused.

  * “No”
  * “But…why?”
  * “Don’t get me wrong…I don’t want them to know about us…at least not yet.”



Taehyung can’t blame him for that, he doesn’t want his parents to know about it either.

  * “How would you have even gotten to the airport?”
  * “I told my family that a friend would drive me. They didn’t question that.”
  * “What about your suitcase? Where is it now?”
  * “Now that you say it, it should be in the hallway.”
  * “In the hallway? Are you serious?”
  * “Yes, right next to your door.”
  * “You can’t just leave it there.”



Taehyung makes his way to his apartment door.

  * “I’m sorry I had other things on my mind at the time that were much more important than my suitcase. It’s just full of clothes. I always keep my wallet in my jacket pocket.”



He opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief when he discovers the suitcase. He pushes it into his apartment and puts it against the wall.

  * “There you go. I don’t think your neighbours would have stolen it.”
  * “That was a naive thing to do, Jungkook.”
  * “Everything went well.”
  * “I have no words.”



Both laugh at the whole situation.

  * “What do you think about Ramen? I could make some.”
  * “I love ramen! May I help you?”
  * “Sure, then it will be finished faster. I go to the next supermarket to buy the ingredients. If you want, you can look at the other photos on the laptop.”
  * “I’d love to.”
  * “I’ll take Tannie with me. At least he’ll go out for a little while today.”
  * “Alright”



Half an hour later Taehyung is back again. He bought all kinds of things for the Japanese noodle soup; pork tenderloin, eggs, carrots, onions and much more. 

When Jungkook notices him, he goes into the kitchen and Taehyung gives him a yellow apron. It quickly turns out that both are a great team.

  * “I could get used to this.”



Jungkook says as he passes by Taehyung after kissing him on the cheek. He agrees, it feels like they cook together regularly. It’s really fun and the result is impressive. The rams are delicious, they taste even better when you eat them together.

After the common meal both put on comfortable sweaters and trousers to watch some episodes of the series “Haikyuu” on the sofa. So, not only do they share the same taste in music, food, movies and games, they are both passionate about anime series. No wonder they understand each other without words. Same thoughts, same opinions, same feelings.

After some episodes Jungkook becomes more and more affectionate. His hand wanders towards Taehyung’s pants until he reaches the button and opens it with one hand. With the other hand he walks under his T-shirt and slides his finger gently over his sixpack.

  * “What are you going to do, Kookie? That tickles.” Taehyung giggles.
  * “Pssh.” Jungkook puts his index finger on Taehyung’s lip while pulling his trousers down.



Actually, Taehyung knows exactly what Jungkook is up to with him. He cheekily licks Jungkook’s finger and grins at him mischievously.

  * “I’m planning to put this finger into something else this time.”



Jungkook whispers in his ears before pushing Taehyung’s upper body away so he lies on his back. Jungkook sits on him and licks his index and middle finger.

  * “Let’s see how much you can take.”
  * “Oh Baby.”
  * “I want to reciprocate but this time I’m going one step further.”
  * “You can’t imagine how much that turns me on.”
  * “Just enjoy it. But please let me know if I hurt you, okay?”
  * “Okay.”



After Jungkook has pulled down the boxer shorts, Taehyung spreads his legs to give Jungkook enough space to bend down between them. Unlike Taehyung, Jungkook doesn’t hesitate long this time. He puts the erect penis in his mouth as deep as possible. Taehyung groans immediately. Nothing has ever felt so good before. Jungkook moves his head slightly up and down while eying up at Taehyung to see his facial expression.

  * “Your dick tastes so fucking good.”



Taehyung feels a tingling sensation running all over his body. He gets very hot and can’t suppress his moans.

  * “I want you to moan louder, I want to make you scream.”



Jungkook puts Taehyung’s legs over his own shoulder, so his butt lifts. First, he slides his tongue over his asshole before taking his fingers in his mouth again.

  * “Scream for me baby.”



Taehyung doesn’t even have the time to prepare for what comes next. Jungkook keeps sliding his index finger in.

  * “Aaaaaaah.” Taehyung screams.
  * “Try to relax and tell me if I should stop.”
  * “NO!!!”



Jungkook stops instantly.

  * “Did I hurt you?”
  * “NO!!! Jungkook what the fuck don’t stop!!!”



Jungkook bites his lips before sliding his finger again into Taehyung. This time he does it jerkier and faster. At the same time, he kisses the man of his dreams and explores with his tongue the inside of his mouth.

  * “Jungkook-ah…I’m close.”
  * “Oh, no. I’m not done with you yet.”



Now he starts using the middle finger in addition to his index finger. In and out, spread and contract.

  * “FUCK YEAH!!!”



This man makes Taehyung forgot that he lives in an apartment with other people around.

  * “No Tae…not yet.”



Jungkook takes his pulsating cock in his mouth again while continue pleasing him with the fingers. This combination makes it impossible for Taehyung to hold it back any longer. With a tremor all over his body, he squirts directly into Jungkook’s mouth.

And so Jungkook was also able to enjoy bringing Taehyung passionately to his orgasm. But this was not enough, it was far away from enough. Both went to shower together afterwards and Taehyung spoiled Jungkook for the second time that day.

After the wild making out in the shower Taehyung and Jungkook fall into bed tired. They tell each other stories about themselves to get to know each other better. It’s funny how little they know about each other. And yet they are already so close and intimate with each other that they even allow this incredible beneficial closeness both never experienced before.

  * “I don’t want the day to end.”
  * “You promised me something, Tae.”
  * “I know…”



They continue talking until both fall asleep cuddling.

Credit to the fanart: @hisasihun

Please follow and support her on twitter and instagram. Her taekook fanarts are soooo good!

Even though the first night together was wonderful, the mood the next morning turned depressing. Yesterday was hot and colourful, but today is just cold and grey. Even the rain has returned.

Yeontan observes how both men sit quietly together at the kitchen table and have breakfast rolls, which Taehyung had previously picked up at the bakery. Preparing elaborate breakfast would not have been worth it on this day. Taehyung would do anything to stop the time right now…but time flies.

There it is, the first goodbye. Jungkook squats down to stroke Yeontan one last time before he leaves the apartment.

  * “I’m gonna miss you, Tannie.”
  * “He’ll be waiting for you, just like me.”
  * “I know.”



Jungkook straightens up again and walks out the door with his gaze lowered and his suitcase in his hand. Taehyung also pets Yeontan’s head before following Jungkook.

  * “I’ll be right back.”



Fortunately, Taehyung has parked his car not far away, so they don’t have to stand in the rain for too long. They have a long drive ahead of them.

During the whole drive Taehyung and Jungkook hardly speak a word with each other. Of course, the mood is sad, after all they are approaching the airport with every second and thus also their farewell. It’s uncertain what will happen afterwards. How long does it take to see each other again? Both are completely lost in thought and worried about saying anything that’ll make the other even more sad. Nevertheless, Jungkook can’t resist a comment.

  * “Do you know how sexy you’re while driving the car?”



He knew he would at least make Taehyung smile a bit with this sentence.

  * “Only while driving?”



Taehyung counters with a slight grin.

Jungkook shakes his head with his bunny smile before turning away from Taehyung.

  * “You know my answer.”
  * “And do you know how beautiful you’re just sitting there and dreamily looking out the window?”



Jungkook’s eyes light up at these words, but the next thought stops his smile. With a serious look he turns back to Taehyung.

  * “We can do it, right?”



Taehyung slowly puts his right hand on Jungkook’s thigh continuing to hold the steering wheel with his left hand.

  * “We can do it.”



Jungkook gently strokes his hand. He believes him, the words sound real. And Taehyung is serious about it, he firmly believes that the farewell won’t be forever. They will see each other again…soon.

Silence.

After a long drive of one and a half hours in total, they reach the airport.

They drive into the next parking garage and find a parking space surprisingly quickly. The moment Taehyung turns he car key, they both look around. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around, that’s good. Both are aware that saying goodbye at the airport won’t be as they would like it to be.

No kiss, no exchange of tenderness…they have to do without all of that as soon as they get out of the car. So, they both take their last chance to fall over each other. Their hands run over their hair and their lips can’t get away from each other.

  * “I don’t know how I can go on without you.”
  * “Tae, please.”



The trembling in Jungkook’s voice only makes Taehyung more emotional. In the end, they need to get out of the car. Both want something they can’t have right now.

Taehyung takes the suitcase out of the trunk and insists on pulling it behind him until he can no longer follow Jungkook. Of course, Jungkook grumbles at first, but Taehyung knows very well that he actually appreciates this much more than he admits.

According to the scoreboard, the plane should take off on time. Who would have thought that someone can be that disappointed about punctuality…every minute longer would have been valuable. After Jungkook has handed in his suitcase, both of them make their way to the security checkpoint, well knowing that their paths will part here.

Jungkook stops and turns to Taehyung, tears glittering in his eyes. At this sight Taehyung can no longer hold back. Jungkook gently wipes away a tear that runs down Taehyung’s cheek with his index finger.

  * “I’ll be waiting for the moment until we meet again.”



Jungkook carefully pushes Taehyung’s head towards him so both foreheads touch. It’s not a kiss and yet this gesture is so intimate.

  * “Until we meet again.”



Taehyung looks after Jungkook for quite a while as he passes through the security checkpoint. All the other people around him doesn’t matter. It’s like he just lost a part of himself. No one else would be able to fill this emptiness that he feels at this moment. Again, and again he tries to comfort himself with the following thought.

  * _‘It wasn’t the last time.’_



He stays at the airport watching Jungkook’s plane flying away.


	9. Rollercoaster ride of emotions

A few hours later.

Holding a phone in his right hand, Taehyung walks nervously through his apartment. Yeontan lies in the dog basket and watches every single step of his master.

  * “What do you think would be a good time?”



Taehyung asks.

  * “By the end of October at the latest. The last week of October would be ideal for the publication.”
  * “Late October?”



Taehyung doesn’t know how to feel about this answer. The woman on the other end of the phone tries to explain the situation.

  * “Well, please note, Mr. Kim, that you’re gonna publish a book about fall. Accordingly, it must be published during this season. To publish a photobook with autumn landscapes in winter would not make much sense as an author. Neither you nor we as the publishing company would benefit from that.”
  * “You’re right…so…this means two weeks from now.”
  * “Exactly, get everything ready so we can start printing the first copies and making them available online then.”
  * “Sounds good, thank you very much. I will finish the book within the next two weeks. You will not be disappointed.”
  * “We're convinced of that, Mr. Kim. Vante has always impressed our customers. Your photos are masterpieces, they're art!”
  * “Thank you so much, really. I appreciate it.”
  * “We are the ones who have to thank you. Good luck with your work. See you in two weeks.”
  * “See you in two weeks. Have a nice day.”
  * “Thank you, the same to you!”



He hangs up.

Throughout the car ride Taehyung thought about what the next steps might be. It seems likely that he’s the one who will have to go to visit Jungkook. But a flight to Hawaii isn’t cheap at all.

That's why he immediately contacted his publisher in the apartment. With a new publication he gets a good salary, which is really necessary for his plan.

2 weeks...on the one hand that means a lot of work and stress but on the other hand there’s the chance to see Jungkook again soon. Now Taehyung has something to work towards. Immediately, he sits down at his laptop and starts to edit pictures. But he doesn't really get anywhere with his work...he can't stop thinking about Jungkook. The fact that he can't write with him only makes things worse. There’s a flight of over 11 hours ahead of him. That means he probably won't arrive at his home until midnight. How can Taehyung stand it? He tries to distract himself with the editing program.

But how is he supposed to concentrate on his work if the folder still contains the photo of Jungkook and Gureum? This photo, which he looks at for several seconds, makes him smile immediately. Anyway, since almost everybody knows it, he can also set the picture as a new wallpaper. How nice it would be if he had a photo together with Jungkook...it's a pity that they didn't take one together.

And so, the day passed faster than expected.

After a few more hours on the laptop Taehyung decides to take an evening walk with Yeontan. Together they go to the park, which is filled with the most beautiful memories. As Taehyung saw Jungkook with Gureum for the first time, the first meeting of the two, the first reunion...everything started in this park. Taehyung carries all these moments in his heart.

The other meetings repeat in his head: the cinema, Overwatch, Burger King, the karaoke bar, and there it is again…the park when Taehyung and Jungkook had their first fight. Back then he thought that it was the last time he saw him. Fortunately, this wasn't the case and the thought of what really happened after that makes Taehyung smile right away.

The park will always have an important meaning for him and Jungkook, this place has enabled him to find the man of his dreams...the man who’s worth waiting for.

After having his dinner at Burger King, he goes home and continues his work on his laptop. His gaze keeps wandering to the clock...8pm…9pm…10pm…11pm… Taehyung leaves his desk only for the bare essentials. Apart from that he continues to work on the pictures; determining the sequence, thinking of suitable headlines and sinking into his thoughts from time to time, where Jungkook has never left him.

Meanwhile Taehyung looks nervously at his mobile phone, which is on the table to the right of his laptop. He has specially adjusted the maximum volume, so he won’t miss Jungkok's call. And indeed, the cell phone rings, vibrates and plays the song “Nothing like us”. It's the song Jungkook had sung in the karaoke bar and which Taehyung chose as a ringtone just for him.

  * “Jungkook?”
  * “I miss you.”



Taehyung notices his throat starting to burn. He has to swallow several times so Jungkook doesn't realize how close he’s to tears. Instead of saying that everything is fine, that he has arrived at his home safely...he just says that he misses him. Taehyung didn't expect this and he's touched.

  * “I miss you, too.”
  * “Did I wake you up?”
  * “Of course not! How dare you thinking I can sleep without knowing you're all right! Is everything ok?”
  * “Yes, everything’s fine. Just tired. I just walked in the door, but I wanted to talk to you in peace. Please don't be mad with me for not writing right away.”
  * “I’m not mad at all! I’m just happy to hear from you. Hearing your voice now is much more worth than a message!”
  * “What about you? How are you?”
  * “It’s all good now. Listen, I could talk to you all night, but you need to rest.”
  * “Yeah…I barely can keep my eyes open. I just want to go to bed. But I needed to hear your voice once again.”
  * “I'd love to be in your arms right now and fall asleep next to you.”



This time it's Jungkook saying nothing for a moment. Taehyung knows it's as hard for him to talk as for himself.

  * “I'd love to be with you, too. Sleep well soon, okay?”
  * “I'll try, maybe I'll get lucky and the bed still smells like you.”
  * “It's hard to believe I was with you this morning...”
  * “That's true... but please, go to bed now and try to sleep.”
  * “I will... don't stay up for too long. Good night, Tae.”
  * “Good night, sleep tight.”



Although it’s really difficult for Taehyung, he hangs up and takes a deep breath afterwards. He is relieved not to have cried on the phone. His next thought comforts him... two weeks... only two more weeks left. In bed, he deals with the question when and how he will tell Jungkook about his plans. Should he even tell him? Or should he surprise him? His tiredness does not allow him to make the decision that night.

The first thing Taehyung does the next morning is to look at his mobile phone. As he had hoped, Jungkook has already written.

  * “Good morning ♥. Pls text me when you’re awake.”



Taehyung grins and moves closer to Yeontan on the left side of the bed with his mobile phone in his right hand. He wakes up by the movement and looks at Taehyung sleepily before giving him a kiss on the nose as a good morning greeting.

  * “Hey buddy. What do you think? Shall we say good morning to Jungkook together?”



Yeontan yawns, which Taehyung interprets as a clear “yes”. He immediately starts a video call. Jungkook only takes a few seconds to answer.

  * “Good morning.”



How nice it is to be greeted in the early morning with such a sweet bunny smile.

  * “Hey, my tired bunny.”



Both smile with sparking eyes seeing each other on the phone screen.

  * “Tired bunny? For real?”
  * “Yeah. You look as sweet as a tired bunny.”
  * “You’re crazy. Hey, Tannie!”



Jungkook waves through the phone screen but Yeontan seems to only react to Jungkook's voice.

  * “Your dog doesn’t see me.”



He says disappointed afterwards.

  * “Here, take a closer look, Tannie. There’s Jungkook.”



Taehyung holds the mobile phone right in front of Yeontan's eyes but he just looks around confused to find out where the voice is coming from.

  * “It’s ok, Tae. He can’t see me.”
  * “Hmm…I’m sure he would have been happy to see you.”



Taehyung turns away from his dog disappointed.

  * “How did you sleep after the long flight?”
  * “Better than expected. I was really exhausted yesterday. It's weird being back here. What about you?”
  * “I slept alright, but it's weird being here without you.”
  * “I really miss you.”
  * “I miss you, too.”
  * “You'll hear it from me every day from now on.”
  * “I'm not complaining about it.”
  * “Good.”
  * “Did you talk to the promoter? About the art exhibition?”
  * “Yes, this morning, when you were sound asleep."
  * “Was he angry? What's going to happen now?”
  * “I'm meeting with him at noon to clear up some things... the art exhibition has been postponed for two weeks.”
  * “Two weeks?”



A coincidence?

  * “Yes... but I'm not getting off that easy. I have to wait and see what he'll tell me today.”
  * “Because of me you're in all this trouble...”
  * “Tae, I already told you it was worth it. So, stop doing this face.”



Two weeks... Two weeks...

  * “Hey, you’re ok? What are you thinking about?”
  * “N-nothing...”



Taehyung is developing a plan in his head, which he doesn't want to share with Jungkook yet.

The phone call went on for another hour. Jungkook had to get rid of his frustration: The unfriendly passengers, the turbulence, the endless waiting... his flight wasn’t calm at all. Fortunately, he didn't lose his beautiful smile despite all this.

After both hung up, Taehyung googled the art exhibition immediately. Luckily, Jungkook told him the name during the call without being asked: “Beauty”. A fascinating topic actually, the longer he thinks about it. Isn't it strange how everyone interprets beauty differently? How it is always in the eye of the beholder?

Not everyone finds the same painting beautiful, the same goes for photographs. Not everyone likes landscapes, not everyone can be inspired by art. It's the same with clothes, movies, music...everyone has a different taste. But wouldn’t the world be boring and colourless if everyone would like the same things?

And people? Yeah…when do you actually think a person is beautiful? Everybody has a certain type but...just because of that it doesn’t mean that you can’t think of other people being beautiful, right? Jungkook is handsome...he’s really beautiful. Taehyung knew it from the beginning but...the more he got to know him, the more he became aware of the following: It's not just his face, his body or his smile that makes him so special...it's his character that makes him even more beautiful than he already is. Jungkook alone would be reason enough to visit the art exhibition. He would surpass every single painting with his beauty.

As soon as he starts to think about Jungkook, Taehyung is filled with happiness. Even though 1000 of miles separate them, Jungkook is the smile on his face and the tingling in his stomach. In his thoughts he’s with him, just like in every single heartbeat.

So, he came to the decision to fly to Hawaii in two weeks to surprise Jungkook. It is a risky plan but Taehyung is willing to take the risk. He could have just told Jungkook but that wouldn't have been the same.

Day after day he racked his brains over how to do it the best way. During the daily video calls Taehyung tried to get another small details out of Jungkook.

  * “Well, could you tell me where do you live exactly? I want to check out the surrounding area via google maps. I’m curious.”



After all he can't surprise him during the art exhibition. That would be far too impersonal with all the people around them. So, he has to go to Jungkook's apartment beforehand. In addition, he can't just drag his suitcase along to the exhibition. 

  * “What does the schedule for the exhibition look like? Do you need to help set it up?”



Of course, Taehyung also needs to know when Jungkook will leave the apartment on that day.

Luckily, he has to start with all the preparations in the forenoon and not early in the morning. After all, he and his arts are the centre of the exhibition.

  * “And after the exhibition? Will you have time off or do you have to continue working?”



Taehyung doesn’t want to visit him during a stressful week. They should enjoy the time together without having the work constantly in their minds. But according to Jungkook he doesn’t have much pressure afterwards and can relax a while. It all fits into the plan, perfect!

Taehyung inquiries about flights that would be suitable for this period of time and especially in terms of price. He finds an offer that suits him very well. He would arrive in Hawaii early on Saturday, the day of the art exhibition, at 7:00 am. His return flight would be 5 days later. That's a great start, in the end both of them still have to work and can't take any time off. Especially now that they have one more reason to save money. So, he would arrive there on Saturday and would have to leave again on Thursday. And in terms of price, with his new salary this is definitely feasible.

Finally, he books the tickets and calls Bo-Gum shortly afterwards.

  * “Come on Bo-Gum! Please I’m begging you.”
  * “Tae... are you serious?”
  * “What else should I tell my parents? That I'm just spontaneously going to Hawaii for no reason? They would never believe that. And we've been to Tokyo together already.”
  * “But...*sighs*”
  * “What?”
  * “Yeah... well... of course I want you to be happy. I won't be in Korea in that period anyway, so your parents won't see me here by chance.”
  * “There you go!”
  * “But don't you think they'd like to see photos after the holiday?”
  * “If necessary, there’s still photoshop. I’ll just edit your face in some pictures.”
  * “Hahaha. You want it so bad; how could I say no? I'm just worried your parents are gonna find out about this. But yeah, I'll play along. We'll take a trip to Hawaii together. Why not? Haha, just show me the photoshop pictures later, alright? Hahaha.”



“Thanks, Bogumie! Really.”

  * “You’re welcome, Tae. Enjoy your time with Jungkook. I'm happy for you.”



After the conversation with Bo-Gum, Taehyung immediately visits his parents.

  * “Of course, we’ll take care of Yeontan! Have a great time in Hawaii together. Your father went to Hawaii once and he loved it.”
  * “Dad? You visited Hawaii?”
  * “Yes, it’s true. Hawaii is beautiful.”
  * “Why you never told me about this?”
  * “It's been a long time ago.”



Taehyung is very surprised by his answer and about the fact his father never told him about it. But on the other hand, he never really asked which countries he had already visited. Well, the most important thing is that both of them didn't question the short vacation. In spite of everything he can't resist telling his grandma the truth.

  * “Awwwww!!! That’s wonderful! *chuckles*”
  * “Granny! Don’t be so loud. You really have to promise not to tell Mom and Dad!”
  * “Of course, I won't say anything! What do you think of me? Have I revealed anything yet? No! So, there's no need to worry, Winter Bear. But how can I stay calm? Hihi.”



Taehyung knows that she would like to scream out in excitement. He can literally see her trying to restrain herself. But this joy in her eyes makes Taehyung even happier than he already is.

  * “Thanks for being so supportive, Grandma!”
  * “I’ll always support you no matter what! I'm just so happy for you both. First you stop him from flying away, then you finally find each other and then you fly right after him as fast as possible. That's wonderful! What a great story and yet the story of Taekook has only just begun.”
  * “Taekook?”



What does she mean by that? Taehyung doesn’t understand.

  * “Tae-hyung and Jung-kook. Put your names together and the outcome will be Tae-kook. That's how I call the relationship of you both.”



Taehyung smiles.

  * “Why?”
  * “Oh, all the couples in the love movies and series haves these couple names and I decided this is yours.”
  * “Taekook…that sounds kinda cute…Taekook…I have to tell Jungkook about it.”
  * “I would love to meet him someday.”
  * “You certainly will. You're our biggest supporter!”



He can really rely on his grandma. Taehyung knows Jungkook would love her as much as he does. Maybe they can visit her together when Jungkook comes to Korea the next time. The idea makes Taehyung very happy.

The next days passed, which were anything but easy. It was a rollercoaster ride of emotions. On the one hand there was the stress, which really pushed Taehyung to his limits. He didn't just want to publish his photobook, no, it should also become one of his best books out there. Most of the photos in his book were actually landscapes from the park. After all, they are supposed to reflect the author and this fall was something very special for him. He met a wonderful man in this park, who aroused feelings that were completely unknown to Taehyung until then. This amount of new emotions also reflects the different colours of autumn. It was very important to him to make this clear through this photobook.

Beside all the stress, there was also the terrible longing, which became stronger every day. But with every day that passed, the most beautiful feeling, the anticipation, became bigger and bigger.

  * _‘It's a pity Jungkook can't feel this anticipation too...’_



Taehyung thinks as he finishes editing his photobook on the evening before publication. He pulls the finished copy onto an USB-stick so he can give it to the publisher tomorrow. Saturday is getting closer and closer.


	10. Art

Taehyung leaves the building of his publisher with a broad grin on his face. He walks straight to his car he has parked at the roadside across the street. The first thing he does is to reach for his cell phone and call Jungkook's number.

  * “Finally! Tell me everything! What did they say about your photobook?”
  * “They were absolutely thrilled! I can't believe it! One of the staff even told me that this could be my best book so far. They’re now making all the preparations for publication. The first copies are being printed and will be available for sale in a few days! I'm still full of adrenalin.
  * “That's amazing! I'm so happy for you, Tae! Really! I can't wait to hold the book in my own hands. I already know it's gonna be breathtaking!”



Taehyung smiles. Jungkook has absolutely no idea about his plan. He wonders what he’ll say when he gets the photobook as a gift tomorrow? He can't wait for his reaction. But he's even more excited to see the look on his face when Taehyung suddenly appears at his front door. His feeling of happiness gets more and more jammed, so that he would like to scream out. On the way home he continues to talk with Jungkook over the hands-free kit. Somehow, he has to explain to him why he won't be reachable this night.

  * “Listen, I’m going out for a drink tonight with Bo-Gum and some other guys. I might be late, so don’t be surprised if I’ll not texting.”



This excuse came to him spontaneously ... but was it really a good idea to involve Bo-Gum? Taehyung regrets his spontaneity after Jungkook's mood changes fast.

  * “Get it…”
  * “Jungkook, we haven’t seen each other for a long time and there are other people around us. No need to worry.”
  * “Why should I be worried?”



Taehyung doesn't like it at all when Jungkook talks to him in this deeply serious tone.

  * “I hear something’s wrong.”
  * “Nothing at all. Have fun.”
  * “You’re not hanging up on me now! Don’t you dare thinking of it!”
  * *sight*



Taehyung can't get more than an annoyed sigh out of Jungkook that moment. But at least he hasn't hung up yet, so Taehyung tries to save the situation somehow.

  * “Did I ever tell ya that you were a huge inspiration for this photobook?”
  * “Oh, really? Why? You started it before even knowing me.”
  * “Yes, but thanks to you, I was able to complete it. Thanks to you, this photobook has something special that the other books don’t have.”
  * “Now I’m curious. You're gonna have to explain that to me.”



The mood seems to be slowly improving.

  * “But... this could get a little kitschy...”
  * “Never mind, I want to hear it.”
  * “Okay, but don't laugh!”
  * “Of course not!”



“Well... in my opinion autumn has many faces. As soon as the sun shines, the world outside shines in the most beautiful colours. But the rainy days make everything look grey and dull.

  * This autumn, you were my sun that made my life colourful. It’s the same with the colours...red, orange, yellow, brown, green...the fall has many faces and you have awakened a lot of new feelings that were completely unknown to me until I met you. I got a new face, or rather, I got to know the real me thanks to you. I have tried to express all of this throughout these photos. It sounds crazy I know.”
  * “You're really cute. How could I laugh at that?”



Jungkook's voice has changed, it sounds softly.

  * “I don’t know…not everyone is into kitschy stuff.”
  * “But I am! Now my anticipation for your photobook has become even bigger!”
  * “I’m relieved.”
  * “Maybe someday I'll be an inspiration for a new photobook?”
  * “What do you mean?”
  * “Ah…forget about it.”
  * “No! Tell me!”
  * “I meant that... oh, never mind. Anyway, I'm glad to be a part of your photobook. Thank you.”
  * “I'm the one who has to thank you!”



The tension was over. What a luck...to start a fight before departure would have ruined the whole atmosphere and surprise. The conversation in the car was the last one they had that day. This time it was easier for Taehyung to say goodbye on the phone than usual, because he knew that the next conversation with Jungkook wouldn’t be a phone call.

When he arrives at his apartment, he’s greeted by Yeontan, who jumps up at his legs.

  * “Hey Tannie. I made it.”



He lifts up Yeontan and cuddles him.

  * “We have to go now. I'll miss you a lot the next few days, buddy."



In response he gets a wet tip of the nose. He kisses his little dog on the head one last time before letting him down on the ground again. He takes the dog leash behind him and attaches it to Yeontan's collar.

No sooner has he entered the apartment than he leaves it again with his little friend by his side.

Arriving at his parents' house, he announces the publication of his new photobook to everyone together. At first his mother embraces him beaming with joy. She gently strokes her son's back with the words:

  * “I’m so proud of you, Tae.”



The embrace of his father is shorter but not less loving.

  * “You did good.”



Grandmother watches the events from her armchair. Taehyung then approaches her with a gentle smile and is welcomed with open arms and a warm embrace.

  * “I am so happy for you.”



Then she whispers softly into his ear:

  * “Have a great time together.”



Taehyung holds her tightly. He really loves his grandmother with his whole heart. Of course, he loves his parents too, but despite everything, he can't tell them the truth...at least not yet.

After spending some more time with his family, he finally has to say goodbye to Yeontan. He cuddles him one last time before leaving the house. Goodbyes are never easy for him, no matter for how long they last.

Back in his apartment, he takes a shower right away. After all there won't be another opportunity for that for a while. The flight will take all night…in the early morning he’ll reach Hawaii... and then he’ll finally be with Jungkook. That thought still feels unreal... with Jungkook... tomorrow. He brushes his teeth and packs his makeup bag afterwards. Finally, he can zip up his suitcase. One last time he goes through whether he really thought of everything.

Optimistically he locks his apartment and goes to his car, a drive of 2 hours lies ahead of him.

He goes to the same airport where he said goodbye to Jungkook. He even parks at the same place in the parking garage. That's where the memories come back... the last passionate kiss... it was right here. But this time, the thought doesn't make him sad, on the contrary. His anticipation couldn’t be greater. Tomorrow he can finally feel Jungkook's lips on his own again, taste him, smell him, touch him, hear his voice...just be with him. All this is less than 24 hours away.

Surprisingly, at the airport everything goes according to plan, there are no delays or other complications. But this time, unlike last time, it can’t go fast enough. Again and again the scenes of the farewell take place in Taehyung's head. He remembers exactly where Jungkook stood, what he was wearing and how he looked at him one last time.

Slowly he takes his cell phone out of his pocket to write Jungkook one last time before leaving Korea:

  * “I’m on my way now. Have a nice evening and sleep well later. In my thoughts I’m always with you! ♥"



Then he switches off his mobile phone and puts it into his brown leather handbag, which he carries over his right shoulder. Who knows when Jungkook will even notice the message? Taehyung can still read his answer later.

With a satisfied grin, he gets on the plane. His seat is relatively far in front. What a luck that he’s sitting at the window. He loves to watch the clouds and get lost in thoughts. He has never flown at night before...is that a big difference to the day? His seat neighbour is an older man. Taehyung estimates his age to be around 65 years...maybe a little bit younger. Short brown-grey hair, black glasses and a light beard...likeable but quiet. This man does not seem to be very talkative, more than a "good evening" did not come out of his mouth yet. The gentleman sits down and pulls a small book out of his handbag. In the end, Taehyung is happy not having a chatterbox next to him. He hopes to fall asleep within the next few hours. On the one hand, so that the time passes more quickly and on the other hand, so that he’s fit for tomorrow and can spend a nice day with Jungkook. He’s already quite excited and wonders what the art exhibition will be like. In fact, he still hasn't seen any single painting of Jungkook.

Jungkook...Jungkook...Jungkook...there's no room in his head for anything else. Dreamily Taehyung looks out of the window during the flight. Is Jungkook able to see the same moon as Taehyung right now? He looks especially beautiful this night in his shining sickle shape.

After a few hours Taehyung falls asleep with a smile on this face.

13 hours later

Jungkook’s looking nervously at his mobile phone while sitting on the edge of the bed in his apartment. Still no answer from Taehyung and this is slowly driving him crazy. What he has been doing with his fRiEnDs all night long? Of course, he trusts him...but it's untypical for Taehyung not to answer for such a long time. After all, it’s already 11 o'clock. He can't sleep that late... should he be worried? He's not answering his cell phone either... damn...

*bell ring*

  * _‘Hmm? Who might that be? I’m not expecting anyone…’_



5 minutes before

Taehyung gets out of the taxi and thanks the driver with a polite nod. The first impressions of Hawaii are breathtaking, almost artistic. Even in October temperatures can reach up to 30 °C.

Taehyung stops in front of a high-rise building and looks up to it. His heart beats like crazy, he tries to take a deep breath for several times. He just can't believe that right at this moment he’s so incredibly close to Jungkook. His apartment is on the fifth floor. Jungkook always raved about what a great view he has of the sea.

It’s not a dream…Jungkook’s really only a few meters away from him. Normally he would have to run off, ring the bell and fall into Jungkook's arms. But somehow this is more difficult than imagined.

Suddenly, unexpected thoughts come up which are worrying Taehyung. What if Jungkook won't be happy about his visit? What if he will be annoyed by his surprise? Maybe he's not even in his apartment this moment…

Why all these doubts have to come up right now? Hesitantly, Taehyung approaches the entrance. On the right wall he sees the name plates with the corresponding bells and floors. As he reads the name “Jeon Jungkook”, his eyes fill with tears.

Trembling, his index finger approaches the bell until someone unexpectedly opens the door.

  * “Oh, hello.”



A young lady around 30 with long black hair tied together and dark green sunglasses comes out. She holds the door for a moment while asking:

  * “Would you like to come in?”



Taehyung's knowledge of English is limited. From time to time he listens to English pop songs but nothing more. In a slight panic he tries to guess what the woman means. After she notices his questioning face, she points with her index finger into the corridor. Taehyung nods his head. He overcomes himself to say a quiet “Thank you” as he enters the hall. The door behind him rapidly closes, whereupon Taehyung flinches briefly.

He’s actually inside the building. Now it’s a matter of climbing stairs until he reaches the fifth floor. With each step Taehyung becomes more nervous, his mouth is dry and his hands are shaking. After several steps, he finally reaches the front door he’s looking for. On the wall next to it there’s another bell and the same name plate as below: “Jeon Jungkook”. Taehyung swallows before his finger approaches the bell for the second time. He reaches the switch, but doesn’t press it immediately. One more deep breath...why is it so difficult for him to press the damn switch?

*bell ring*

Taehyung’s sure about his heart jumping out of his chest any moment. and fainting immediately. But suddenly he hears steps that become louder and louder until the door opens slowly.

Jungkook first looks at Taehyung with an incredible look until his mouth opens wide and his eyes fill with tears within seconds. Taehyung, in turn, can no longer hide his tears.

  * “Tae!“



Jungkook quickly draws Taehyung to himself. He gently places one hand on his back, with the other hand he glides softly through his hair. Taehyung clasps Jungkook with both arms and leans his head against his chest. It’s hard for him to say a word right now. He’s letting out his emotions and tries not to forget to breathe.

  * “Finally, we’re together.”



Jungkook whispers. So many questions are buzzing around in his head but none of them are important right now. Tears are running down his cheeks.

As Taehyung slowly calms down, he carefully releases himself from the embrace. Their eyes meet for the second time. Jungkook carefully wipes away the last tear with a gentle smile. Then he pulls Taehyung's face gently towards him to kiss him tenderly. This kiss now also brings a smile to Taehyung's face. Both smile at each other before their lips meet once more. This time the kiss is more intense and passionate.

  * “I've missed you so much.”



Taehyung says with a shaky voice.

  * “I’ve missed you, too. Shall we go inside?”



Jungkook's voice is warm and comforting. Taehyung himself can no longer understand why he was so worried about meeting Jungkook again. He nods, enters the apartment and pulls the door shut behind him.

A few minutes later both of them are laying in Jungkook's bed cuddling. Jungkook touches Taehyung's head, who in turn strokes Jungkook's arm.

  * “You certainly managed to surprise me. I really didn’t expect you to come at all. Actually, I still can’t believe you’re really here.”



Jungkook kisses Taehyung's forehead, which only makes him smile even more.

  * “I can’t believe it either.”
  * “How long are you planning to stay?”
  * “Five nights.”



Jungkook’s smiling brightly.

  * “So, you’ll stay for almost a week, wow.”
  * “I hope it’s okay.”
  * “Of course, it’s okay! What kind of question is that?!”
  * “Then I’m reassured.”
  * “I can't wait to spend the next days with you.”
  * “I'm also looking forward to it.”



Their grinning doesn't disappear for a second.

  * “Thank you, Tae! To be honest, I was mad at you for ignoring my messages. But now I know why you did that.”
  * “So, you're not mad anymore?”
  * “Not at all.”
  * “Well, I’m happy then.”
  * “I’m happy because I’ve found you. Or rather... you’ve found me.”



Taehyung straightens up looking Jungkook deeply into his eyes.

  * “You’re my whole happiness.”



With these words he brings Jungkook’s eyes to sparkle.

  * “You’re so sweet.”



Taehyung then sits on top of Jungkook and slowly leans forward to kiss him in this position.

  * “How much time do we have left?”
  * “Not much, I have to go right away. We start setting up the art exhibition in half an hour.”
  * “Well…that’s pitty.”



Says Taehyung with a dirty smile on his face.

  * “Hey, we still have the whole night for ourselves.”
  * “Can’t wait.”
  * “Me too.”
  * “When can I come to the exhibition?”
  * “In approximately four hours. You can accompany me there, then you know the place. If you like, you can visit Honolulu while waiting. Believe me, it’s beautiful. Visit the city, go to the beach, buy souvenirs.”



Taehyung gets off Jungkook and sits on the edge of the bed.

  * “Will you go with me tomorrow?”
  * “Where to?”
  * “Out, taking a walk.”
  * “Of course. I’d love to.”
  * “Good.”



Jungkook gets up too.

  * “I’ll change quickly, then we’ll take the car to the art exhibition.”
  * “Okay.”



Taehyung takes the opportunity to take a closer look at Jungkook's apartment. He goes from room to room. Light-coloured parquet flooring adorns the floor, with wood tones dominating overall. The walls and furniture are predominantly light. There are several potted plants on the floors or on small cabinets. The kitchen is open like in Taehyung's apartment.

In the living room Taehyung notices a photo wall. Slowly he walks towards it. For the very first time, he sees Jungkook's family. Taehyung’s smiling brightly while viewing the photos. Jungkook seems to have a very loving family.

  * “My family would love you."



Taehyung turns around in surprise. He didn't notice Jungkook standing behind him.

  * “You look so happy.”
  * “We are. I'm really lucky to have my parents and my brother.”
  * “Did you thought about telling them one day?”
  * “Yeah, I just don't know when... and how... but I want to introduce you to them. That’s for sure.”
  * “Really?”



For Taehyung, this answer comes surprisingly.

  * “Of course. You’re my boyfriend.”



Taehyung notices his cheeks getting warmer.

  * “You are blushing. Cute.”



Jungkook giggles in front of him, which makes Taehyung insecure.

  * “Are you serious? Am I really your boyfriend?”



Jungkook is heading for Taehyung.

  * “Do you want it officially? Fine. I hereby ask you to be my boyfriend whom I hope to introduce to my family one day.”



They are both grinning from ear to ear. They act like they're teenagers... but that's what they're both enjoying.

  * “Of course, I wanna be your boyfriend! Oh my god yes!”



His words are sealed with a long kiss.

Late evening

Taehyung and Jungkook enter the apartment together.

  * “Your paintings are incredibly good! I'm still speechless, you’re such a great artist!”
  * “You’re embarrassing me...”
  * “For real! The exhibition was breathtaking and the visitors obviously loved your paintings as much as I did.”
  * “Yeah…I'm very happy how it turned out in the end. Thank you for being there…it means a lot to me.”



After Jungkooks puts the apartment key on the chest of drawers next to the door, Taehyung hugs him from behind. His hands are intertwined on Jungkook's stomach.

\- “But even though the whole art exhibition was full of beautiful paintings... full of art, I couldn't take my eyes off you. My eyes are always on you. Nothing is as beautiful as you’re.”

Jungkook rests his hands on Taehyung's and carefully turns his head backwards. After their lips touch gently Taehyung releases his hands and carefully removes Jungkook's jacket. Afterwards he drops his own jacket to the ground. His hand first slides under Jungkook's shirt, then further down to his pants.

Carefully he opens the button and pulls down the fly. Taehyung's gentle kisses on his neck give Jungkook goose bumps. 

  * “So, we have all night and don’t need to worry about anything tomorrow, right?”



Jungkook knows exactly what Taehyung’s intending to say with his sexy voice.

  * “The whole night is ours, baby.”



And so, both of them disappear into Jungkook's bedroom making out. Until late night, they love and spoil each other. For a long time, they had to hold back their desire. Now they can finally live out their fantasies...but not yet boundlessly. After several hours Jungkook watches Taehyung falling asleep peacefully. One thought is still unspoken...and it’s stuck in his head. When will they take a step further? When will Jungkook be able to feel what he has been longing for so long... when will Jungkook finally get the feeling that Taehyung belongs to him…and only him…


	11. But I still want you

In the early morning Taehyung slowly opens his eyes. He blinks several times before he realizes where he is. The sight of Jungkook watching him with a dreamy look from the side brings a gentle smile to his face. What could be more beautiful than waking up next to such a beautiful man? And moreover, this beautiful man is his boyfriend...Taehyung can hardly believe his luck.

  * "Good morning."



Jungkook says softly as he carefully brushes a strand of hair from Taehyung's face.

  * "Good morning. Have you been watching me long?"
  * "No, I just woke up too."



Sleepy and with a broad grin on his face, Taehyung moves closer to Jungkook, who immediately understands his intention and takes him into his arms.

  * "I still can't believe you're really here."
  * "Me neither."



It’s a great feeling to enjoy the early morning in tows. Cuddling, both make plans for the rest of the day. Jungkook has a lot of ideas and can hardly wait to show Taehyung something of his world. After all Hawaii and Korea couldn’t be more different. But there are some things Jungkook’s keeping to himself.

  * "What are we gonna do after this?"
  * "Hmm...I'm not telling you yet."



These words annoy Taehyung…and that weird grin on his face…what’s Jungkook up to? Damn…he’s so curios…and impatient at the same time.

  * "Come on, tell me!"
  * "No, it's a surprise."
  * "At least a little hint?"
  * "No, no, no. You gave me such a great surprise; I'll have to make it up to you somehow."
  * "You don't have to do that!"
  * "Please…don’t be like that."



Taehyung gives up...how can he blame Jungkook when he has kept his own surprise from him for so long? But... wait a minute…there was something else…

Taehyung's frightened expression worries Jungkook.

  * "Tae, what's wrong?"
  * "Speaking of surprises, there's something else I need to give you."
  * "What?"



Taehyung quickly releases himself from Jungkook's embrace, who looks behind him in confusion and watches him squatting next to his suitcase and rummaging through its entire content.

  * "What do you mean by you have another surprise for me?"



Taehyung turns to him satisfied.

  * "Close your eyes."
  * "Tae... you don't have to get me anything."
  * "Just do it, please."



With a smile on his face Jungkook closes the eyes. He hears Taehyung sitting on the bed again and handing him something that feels like a book.

  * "You can open them."



The moment Jungkook sees Taehyung's gift for the first time, his eyes become bigger and bigger. With an open mouth, his eyes wander alternately and full of enthusiasm to the photobook and to his beaming boyfriend.

  * "Colors of Autumn! Tae! This is...wow...I’m speechless. Thank you!"



Jungkook hugs Taehyung tightly before leafing through the first pages in excitement. He’s visibly moved.

  * "This is the place where we met for the first time...here we went for a walk with Yeontan and Gureum...on this bench we both sat at 4 o’clock... all these places..."
  * "...have led me to you."
  * "And you have them all..."
  * "...photographed, in thought of you. You made this fall very special and I hope that other people who’ll see the photos will feel a little bit of the magic you unleashed in me too."



Jungkook carefully puts the book aside before his lips gently touch those of Taehyung. Taehyung returns this tender kiss feeling Jungkook’s gratitude clearly without any words.

  * "This is the most beautiful gift I've ever received."



Jungkook whispers. Taehyung then gently strokes his hair before kissing him again.

After they have looked at the photobook several times together, Taehyung asks for Jungkook's paintings.

  * "I’ll show them to you. Come with me."



In fact, his room office is the only room Taehyung hasn’t entered yet. It’s a big bright room, with many canvases and several different buckets of paint. Jungkook once told him that he prefers to paint with acrylic paints. He’s very talented, every single painting leaves Taehyung speechless. Especially the picture of a man attracts his attention.

  * "I think this one is my favourite. I love the way you use the colours. It's so mysterious... kind of scary... yet so captivating."
  * "Thanks! It means a lot to me that you like my art."
  * "I love it! I want you to paint me some day."
  * "All right, but then you have to take pictures of me too."
  * "I would be honoured to photograph you."



Full of happiness both are looking forward to share their passion for art and photography.

After breakfast they explore Honolulu together, after all Jungkook had promised to do so. It’s a dreamlike city and it looks very luxurious because of the many skyscrapers. Taehyung had already made a first impression yesterday, but with Jungkook by his side, it’s completely different. He shows him around like a real tour guide and Taehyung enjoys it to the full. They visit the best shops and the most beautiful corners. To learn something of Jungkook's new world fills Taehyung with joy and little by little he can understand more why Jungkook likes this place so much. The people seem carefree and happy. There is no trace of hectic, a great place to relax. Of course, the blue sea is the highlight, but unfortunately with a completely crowded beach. In addition, homosexuality is tolerated by society here...unlike in Korea. All the more reason why Jungkook seems so comfortable here.

In a shop Jungkook can't resist to buy his boyfriend a Hawaii souvenir: a straw hat.

  * "It looks really good on you."
  * "You think so?"
  * "Yes, I'll buy it for you."



It’s the first gift Taehyung receives from Jungkook. He puts it on and walks the streets with a big grin on his face as he wanted to say: "Look, my boyfriend bought me this straw hat." In fact, he doesn’t take it off for the next few hours. Not even at the restaurant when they both share a giant pizza.

Afterwards both go back to Jungkook's apartment. Taehyung is about to take off his shoes as his boyfriend asks:

  * "How do you like it so far?"
  * "It's beautiful here, really. It's even better than I expected."
  * "I'm glad to hear that."



He looks at Taehyung with a mischievous smile.

  * "Is something wrong?"
  * “Pack your bag.”
  * “Huh?”



Taehyung doesn’t understand the world for a moment.

  * "Uhm... I just got here?”
  * "Trust me, pack your bag for the next three days, I'm gonna start packing too."
  * "Does this happen to have anything to do with your surprise?"
  * "My sweet bright spark."



Jungkook kneels next to Taehyung to give him a kiss before he disappears into the bathroom. What's he up to? Taehyung is insecure but somehow, he also likes the fact that Jungkook is so mysterious. He surely has come up with something great. With a smile on his face Taehyung walks into the bedroom to pack his suitcase. Jungkook arrives with his own suitcase in his hand. One by one both of them are packing their clothes and cosmetic bags. For two nights such a suitcase is almost exaggerated.

  * "Are you ready?"
  * "I think so…"
  * "You can’t really forget anything, Tae."
  * "You're right..."
  * "Well, let's go to my car then."
  * "Where are we going?"
  * "You'll see. Don't be so impatient."



The drive takes just under an hour until Jungkook stops at an abandoned parking lot. Taehyung’s smirking.

  * "Kookie, what are you gonna do to me?"
  * "At least not what you think."



Jungkook teases his boyfriend, who looks at him disappointed.

  * "Too bad..."
  * "I want you to close your eyes now, okay? We're gonna ride just a little further."



Taehyung first raises his eyebrow before he agrees.

  * "All right."
  * "No peeking."
  * "I'm not."



Jungkook continues the car journey, it’s indeed very difficult for Taehyung not to open his eyes. But he gives his best, after all he also wanted his own surprise to be perfect. After a few more minutes they stop.

  * "Can I open them now?"
  * "Wait."



Teahyung hears Jungkook getting out of the car and shortly afterwards opening the door to take his hand helping him out of the car. Jungkook’s now standing behind him while he whispers softly into his ear:

  * "Now you may open them."



His wide-open mouth turns into a smile within seconds when Taehyung sees the single holiday home by the sea. There aren’t any other people out there, the beach is completely empty. He hears nothing but the singing of the seagulls and the roaring of the sea.

He immediately falls into Jungkook's arms.

  * "You're crazy! How could you book this so quickly? It's amazing."
  * "Well... let's just say I have my contacts."



Jungkook's broad grin reveals how happy he is about Taehyung's reaction.

  * "It's beautiful here, Jungkook! Thank you."
  * "Come on, let's go in and take a look at our new house. Hope it looks as nice inside as it does outside."



And he was right. The cottage is kept very simple, but that's exactly why it looks so cosy. Wooden furniture dominates and gives off a gentle smell of wood, in addition a dark parquet floor decorates the rooms. There is everything you need to feel like home.

  * "Why did you even think of booking a vacation home that fast?"
  * "Well... I thought it might be good for us to get away from the crowd. Just the two of us... I want to spend some time with my boyfriend without having to worry about other people."
  * "That's really sweet."



After both have put down their suitcases and explored the apartment unhurriedly, they go for an evening walk on the beach. Hand in hand they walk along the beach with the sunset next to them. Jungkook's warm hand...the pleasant sea breeze...the sound of the waves...Taehyung’s enjoying this moment to the fullest. Actually, both don't know where they are heading to. They keep on strolling without any destination until they reach a small wall.

  * "Stand over there by the wall."
  * "Why?"
  * "I want to take some pictures of you."
  * "Here? Do you think the lighting conditions are good?"
  * "Trust me. It's gonna be great."



Taehyung takes several pictures of Jungkook, but there’s one photo he likes the most. It’s black and white and Jungkook looks deep into the camera with an intimate look. The sea in the background with the cloudy sky above fits perfectly. Jungkook...how can someone be that beautiful…

  * "Show me."
  * "Here, look how handsome you are."
  * "Don’t be silly."



Jungkook smiles sheepishly.

  * "But it's true."
  * "Let's take some more pictures together!"



And so, they continue their photo session, taking their first couple photos.

Credit for this amazing fanart: @hisasihun

Please follow her on twitter and on instagram for more beautiful taekook fanart.

But with time the clouds become denser and the wind stronger. 

  * "We should go back."
  * "Yeah..."



They were on the road for almost an hour...but neither of them expected the sudden change in the weather. The soft raindrops suddenly turn into a storm. Jungkook and Taehyung run side by side towards the cottage...who would have thought a storm will hit Hawaii? After a while they both arrive completely soaked.

  * "Sorry, I didn't know anything about a storm, Tae.”
  * "When we left, the sky looked normal, you couldn't have known."



Taehyung notices how Jungkook looks at him with an intense look.

  * "Jungkook"?
  * "Do you know how fucking hot you look with your wet clothes?"



Jungkook doesn’t give Taehyung the opportunity to respond. He pulls him closer and kisses him hungrily. Their lips can hardly get away from each other. Their tongues dance together and explore every corner in each other’s mouth. With the next breath Taehyung reaches for Jungkook's shirt to take it off and throw it onto the leather sofa behind him. Jungkook immediately does the same with Taehyung's shirt.

  * "I like you even more this way."



Jungkook whispers before their lips meet again. At the same time Jungkook leads him carefully to the back until they both finally let themselves fall onto the carpet in the living room.

Another amazing fanart from @hisasihun.  She's amazing!!! Please give her your support and follow her on twitter and instagram!

  * "I'm crazy about you."



Jungkook opens the button of Taehyung's pants and takes them off jerkily, including his trunk. Naked and with spread legs, Taehyung lies on the carpet. His look is full of lust. It says it all, but he wants to give Jungkook the assurance that he’s ready for it. 

  * "I want to be yours, Jungkook."
  * "Are you really okay with this?"
  * "Of course, I want it too."



This was the confirmation Jungkook needed. He smirks and gets up fast to run into the bedroom.

  * "I'll just get something."
  * "Hurry up!"



Only a few seconds later Jungkook returns, with a lubricant in his hand. Quickly he takes off his own pants and trunk before his upper body covers that of Taehyung.

  * "Tae, I'll be careful. But you must tell me if I hurt you, okay?"
  * "I do...but I trust you."
  * "It's also my first time with a man..."
  * "Psssh..."



Taehyung puts his index finger on Jungkook's lips. He realizes how insecure he is.

  * "Please don't be afraid to hurt me... I'll tell you what I like and what’s unpleasant. I promise. Now stop talking and kiss me!"



This time the kiss is even more intense. Jungkook sucks Taehyung's lip and nibbles it tenderly as he massages Taehyung's erect member with one hand. Taehyung moans and pulls on Jungkook's hair, who kisses his neck and continues to walk towards his navel. One last deep look into Taehyung's eyes before Jungkook pushes Taehyung's dick as far as it will go into his mouth.

  * "Oh my God, yes, go on!"



Jungkook takes his index finger to put it into Taehyung's hole what makes him moan even louder.

  * "Relax baby."



A second finger is added and Jungkook begins to move these like scissors. At the same time, he sucks out the complete drop of lust.

  * "Turn around."



Taehyung doesn’t wait long. He turns around and leans in while presenting his ass to Jungkook. He pulls Taehyung's ass cheeks apart to re-enter his hole with his tongue. Taehyung feels his penis throbbing and his arms shaking.

  * "You taste so damn good. I can't wait to fuck you."



Jungkook puts some lubricant on his hard one. He also lubricates his index finger to guide it into the hole one more time.

  * "Are you ready?"
  * "Yeah…I want you to fuck me!"



Jungkook licks his lips before gently inserting his erect member into Taehyung's tight hole. While he’s entering Taehyung makes a painful sound and clenches his hands into fists.

  * "Ah..."
  * "Are you okay?"
  * "Yeah. Don’t stop!"



Tenderly Jungkook moves in and out while kissing Taehyung's back softly.

  * "You're doing great, baby."



Taehyung's tense expression slowly fades as the pain begins to turn into pleasure.

  * "Oh my God, yes...yes...Jungkook...fuck me…harder…"



And so Jungkook increases the pace. In, out, in, out...he’s no longer holding back. He slaps his ass cheeks and enters as deep as he can. He uses one hand to support himself and the other one to jerk Taehyung off. Both moans loudly and enjoy the vibration in their bodies. Beads of sweat form on Jungkook's forehead, which bounce off Taehyung's back.

  * "Fuck... I'm close..."
  * "I wanna see your face…"



Quickly Jungkook pulls out to turn Taehyung over just to shortly after that entering the hole again. Both look deeply into each other's eyes while Taehyung takes over for Jungkook and jerks himself off while being fucked by the man of his dreams.

  * "Jungkook... I'm close..."
  * "Me too..."



One last time Jungkook increases the speed before he squirts in Taehyungs hole. At the same time, Taehyung also marks Jungkook's body with cum. They pause for a moment before they beam at each other and kiss tenderly. 

[A while later]

Jungkook and Taehyung both emerge fresh and radiantly happy from the shower. Wrapped in a towel, they both lie down on their bed cuddling.

  * "That was amazing..."
  * "Oh, yes... it was. You're really a good lover, Jungkook."
  * "Are you out of pain?"
  * "Still a little sore... but it's all right."
  * "I'm really glad I waited... that I waited for you."
  * "Me too, baby."
  * "Four nights to go..."
  * "And we're gonna enjoy every night and day to the fullest, okay?"
  * "And then you'll be gone again..."
  * "Jungkook..."
  * "No...please, don't get me wrong...I don't care how long we don't see each other. Well...maybe not indifferent but it doesn't matter to me because I'll always be waiting for you."
  * "Jung-"
  * "Let me finish, Tae. You're flying back in four days. The kilometres won't get any less... time is getting longer... maybe it will take months before we see each other again. But I still want you. No matter how far we’re apart. No matter how long we won't see each other. I'll always wait for you because I love you."



Taehyung pushes himself away from the bed to bend over Jungkook. His eyes sparkle, like the reflection of the sun's rays in the sea.

  * "I love you too, Jungkook."




	12. Memories

  * "I don't need no more dream because you've already become my reality."



When Taehyung said these words to Jungkook on their first night in the holiday home, he really meant it. But sometimes it’s better to stay in a dream for a little longer without returning to reality. The time with Jungkook in Hawaii was as beautiful as a dream but unfortunately just as transitory. No dream lasts forever and you are called back to reality faster than you expected. But just when time is at its most beautiful...just when you are at your happiest...just then time flies even faster than the heartbeat driven by love.

_(Thursday)_

Taehyung’s sitting in the airplane. With an empty gaze he looks outside the window as the last days with Jungkook take place before his eyes. Starting with the first night together at the holiday house...

...That night the three magic words were spoken for the very first time and both couldn’t have been happier at that moment. What is there better than the feeling of being truly loved? Kisses, cuddles and caresses...they wanted to give each other all the love that was inside of them. The thought of parting was still far away. Only the here and now counted...and that was good.

_(Monday)_

The next morning Jungkook prepared a delicious breakfast for Taehyung. He even got up extra early to surprise his sleeping boyfriend with it.

Taehyung was moved by Jungkook's gesture and couldn’t stop smiling all morning. With the butterflies in their stomachs, breakfast tasted even better. Both lay on the beach chairs in front of their vacation house for a long time, enjoying the free view of the sea. They told each other different stories: about their childhood, about their friends, about their families. They wanted to know everything about each other, so they never had any problem with finding a new topic of conversation. But sometimes they also simply enjoyed the pleasant silence.

Suddenly Jungkook suggested to go on a long walk together. The weather was nice and Taehyung looked immediately enthusiastic about this idea. On the internet they found out about a suitable hiking route in their area and started to prepare a backpack with enough snacks and provisions. Both of them love nature, so a walk was just the right thing. The beautiful memories were captured in several selfies.

They fooled around a lot and laughed at all kind of things. From time to time they also teased each other; Jungkook for example tried to push Taehyung into the water. At the other moment Taehyung pulled Jungkook down by his backpack, just to end up rolling around in the sand with him.

Besides building a sand castle together, Taehyung couldn’t resist to draw a heart with his finger in the sand with the inscription: "Tae and Jungkook - Love forever". As kitschy as it was, Jungkook thought it was cute.

After several hours, both returned to their vacation house with great hunger. Together they made thoughts about what there might be for dinner. Jungkook wanted to inquire about nearby bars and restaurants on his mobile phone. He scrolled until he found what he was looking for. There was actually a bar which was only a 30-minute drive away. The nice thing about it: a live music accompaniment with traditional dances. Taehyung suggested to leave immediately, so they quickly took off their sweaty tops, but couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They made out and decided to tear off the rest of their clothes instead of putting on new ones.

Yeah... they were hungry... for each other. Deeply and passionately, they were exploring every inch of their bodies with their fingers and tongues. They wanted to taste the other one, they wanted to feel the other one, they wanted to satisfy the other one. They fucked even louder and wilder than yesterday. Jungkook understood more and more what his boyfriend likes and Taehyung enjoyed it to the fullest how Jungkook took control over him. He was turned on by how dominant he was during sex and yet so loving and careful at the same time. The trust in each other was great, the desire for each other was endless.

After they had satisfied their first hunger, they drove off to soothe the growling stomachs as well.

Taehyung was thrilled by the Hawaiian culture; the dancers in traditional dresses were beautiful to watch. With Jungkook next to him he not only enjoyed the show but also the delicious food. While both moved their bodies rhythmically to the music, they took pictures of the event with their mobile phones.

In the end they stayed longer than expected and arrived back at their holiday home around zero o’clock. Heading straight to the bed both fell asleep very quickly. Their smiles didn’t vanish because back then they were still happy.

_(Tuesday)_

This day was a busy one. They went to the famous water park "Wet 'n' Wild". Since this park was 2 hours’ drive away, Jungkook and Taehyung didn't stay in bed for too long. Breakfast wasn’t big either, as the water park offered several restaurants and snack bars. Besides the food, 25 different attractions were waiting for them. After yesterday's quiet and relaxed day, they couldn't wait to experience some action.

Taehyung and Jungkook entered the water park with shining eyes and an open mouth, whose corners continued to rise. The park exceeded all their expectations. It was even bigger, even more colourful, even more beautiful...they looked at each other full of excitement just like little children. They were really lucky to caught a day when the water park wasn’t completely overcrowded. In addition, the weather was nice; except for some clouds the sky was clear and bright blue. They quickly put their bags down at the next beach chair and jumped into the water immediately. It was good not to have to hide from anybody. Nobody knew them and even if they did, they could still have been freer than in their homeland. In the water Jungkook clasped Taehyung like a monkey and kissed him tenderly in public.

Taehyung in turn looked at Jungkook with a speechless expression on his face. He was shocked... but in a positive sense. He just didn't expect Jungkook to do that. It was the first time they became intimate in front of other people.

  * "I want everyone to know that you're mine."



Taehyung couldn’t have grinned any wider after these words. Gently he pulled Jungkook closer to his hips in the water to feel his lips on his own once more. Nevertheless, they didn't want to overdo it, in order not to show off their relationship provocatively. But they also didn't want to pretend to be just friends...or even worse...bro’s. That wouldn't have worked anyway, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

One after the other they tried out all the attractions and couldn't get enough of the amount of water slides.

Furthermore, they even managed the water parkour after numerous failed attempts. Both wanted to do it together, which was a big challenge for them. Often, they just fell into the water embraced and laughing.

They were so lost in their own world that they completely forgot about time, just like the opening hours of the park. Fortunately, they had managed to get to the snack bar to have dinner there. The burgers and fries were delicious and reminded them of when they were together at Burger King.

With full stomachs Jungkook and Taehyung finally went back to their holiday home.

Arriving there, they soon realized how exhausted they were after that day. Nevertheless, they quickly jumped under the shower together to wash out the smell of chlorine. But they got distracted because of the size of the shower which invited them to have some more fun together. One after the other they covered their bodies with shower gel and started to rub their bodies against each other. It didn't take long before their strength returned. Jungkook lifted up Taehyung to press him against the glass wall. Taehyung, in turn, clutched Jungkook’s hips with his legs and grabbed the top of the glass wall with his hands to make it easier for Jungkook to hold and penetrate him. They loved each other intensely, as if there was no tomorrow.

Cuddling before falling asleep was already a firm part of their daily routine. But something was different that night. Jungkook noticed how absent Taehyung was.

  * "What's on your mind?"
  * "This is our last night here at the holiday house... and our night before last in Hawaii together."
  * "Tae, we had a deal. Let's just enjoy that we're still together."
  * "I know... but it's really hard for me right now. All day long, I haven't even thought about us saying goodbye... until now."



Jungkook embraced Taehyung even tighter.

  * "Baby, I got a lot of plans for you tomorrow. Please be as happy tomorrow as you were today and don't let that thought drag you down. Promise me, okay?"
  * "I can’t do that promise, Jungkook."
  * "You could try at least. Please, try it for me."



Taehyung straightened up to look Jungkook straight into the eyes. With a gentle smile on his face he said softly:

  * "I'll give my best. I’m sorry I brought this up again. I’m really looking forward to tomorrow."



Jungkook mirrored his smile and tenderly guided Taehyung's head to his shoulder with his right hand. As he fondled his head, he whispered:

  * "Let me be your pillow tonight, I don't wanna let you go."



After these words Taehyung snuggled even closer to Jungkook and fell asleep in this position a few minutes later.

_(Thursday)_

Taehyung’s torn from his thoughts the moment the stewardess asks him if he wants to have a cup of coffee. Wordlessly he just shakes his head.

  * "Would you like something else?"
  * _(Nothing you were able to give me)_ "No... thank you."



While looking back to the window he takes a deep breath hoping that this will loosen the lump in his throat. These memories are still so present in his head...he can even remember the exact words of Jungkook. He just was with him together a moment ago...now he's already above the clouds. A few minutes ago, he was still in Hawaii...in a few hours he’ll be in Korea. It hurts...it really hurts...his eyes fill with tears and he can't do anything about it. Nothing can extinguish this burning in his throat and the fire in his heart. He wants to leave, but the only place he can flee to now are his thoughts. Only there he can return to Jungkook whenever he wants.

_(Wednesday)_

The next morning was different from the last days. It was hard not to think about the farewell that was getting closer and closer. Nevertheless, both tried very hard not to show what they were thinking about. Raising this topic wouldn’t have changed the fact that Taehyung had to fly back soon. So, they pack their bags without saying much and left the vacation house as neat and tidy as they arrived. Unfortunately, they couldn’t leave at noon, as the house was already reserved for new guests.

In the end they were both overjoyed to have had this wonderful experience together. This place will always remain something special to them. For the first time they told each other about their feelings. They slept together and dared to show the public that they’re in a relationship. These three days intensified their feelings for each other and strengthened their relationship even more.

It was mostly quiet during the car ride until the song "Nothing like us" were played on the radio. Instantly a smile on both their faces appeared while listening to it.

♪ There’s nothing like us

♪ There’s nothing like you and me

♪ Together through the storm

Memories came up: Back then Jungkook had sung this song in the karaoke bar.

  * "This song will always remind me of you."
  * "After all I sang it for you. And I still mean these words the same as I did back then."
  * "We've already proven that we can weather the storm together."



That smirk on Taehyung's face immediately told Jungkook that he had not only thought about the storm...but also about what happened afterwards.

  * "Another sweet memory, you're right."



Taehyung bit his lower lip and kept looking outside the car window with a grin. But why did they drive straight past Jungkook's apartment?

  * "J-Jungkook?"
  * "I told you I'm not done with you yet."
  * "But...where are we going then?"
  * "To the beach. I'm not telling you any more."



Taehyung observed Jungkook with a dreamy look.

  * "What?"
  * "You're wonderful."



Jungkook smiled shyly, he hadn’t expected this answer.

Luckily this song was played in the car at the right moment to let the gloomy mood disappear. A few minutes later they stopped at a parking lot near the beach. When getting out of the car, Taehyung immediately noticed the many jet skis that were attached to the shore.

  * "Oh my god!!! For real? We're going jet skiing?"



He was so excited, he almost screamed. Everyone could see his anticipation and that made Jungkook at least as happy.

  * "Exactly."



Taehyung euphorically embraced Jungkook and dragged him by the arm down the jetty.

  * "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you."
  * "I see, you can't wait anymore."
  * "I've always wanted to do this! How did you know?"
  * "Call it telepathy."



For the first half hour Jungkook let Taehyung drive the jet ski. They changed the next half hour, so Jungkook sat at the wheel. It was a feeling full of adrenalin, freedom and pure happiness.

After the jet ski ride, both of them got an ice cream and walked along the promenade before they strolled back to the car to drive back to Jungkook's apartment. There they took off their shoes and put their suitcases down.

  * "We habe two hours left, what do you wanna do?"
  * "Two hours"? And then?"
  * "I'm not telling you that either."
  * "Why do I even try?"
  * "No idea. Just give up. So, what do you want?"
  * "I want you."



Jungkook didn’t hesitate long after hearing these words and immediately took off Taehyung's shirt. He pressed him against the wall to cover his neck and shoulders with kisses. His hand moved to the bulge in Taehyung's pants, rubbing them gently at first before getting faster. The next moment, Taehyung took off Jungkook's top to press his naked body against his own. Jungkook's upper body was warm, the abs were incredibly sexy and his skin was pleasantly soft. Their body temperatures continued to rise, as did their desire for each other. Finally, they pulled down their pants, so no fabric was a barrier anymore. Jungkook kissed Taehyung hungrily before hectically turning him around to push him against the wall. His legs were spread, his upper body slightly bent so that Jungkook could easily finger him with one hand while the other hand was rubbing his erect member. Taehyung moaned loud without showing any consideration for the neighbours. Jungkook didn’t care either, he just wanted to fuck the man he loved. It didn’t take long for Jungkook to enter Taehyungs hole with his hard dick without using any lubricant. Jungkook was so horny for him that the drop of lust dripped from his penis and made the penetration a lot easier. Until now, they had sex every day, so pre-stretching the hole also became less painful. Day by day Taehyung learned to relax more so he could enjoy the sex to the fullest. He allowed Jungkook to penetrate as deep as he could. The movements became jerkier, so both couldn’t hold it any longer and came at the same time. Taehyung splashed against the wall, feeling Jungkook’s sperm running down his ass. They lingered in this position for a little longer until Jungkook bend over Taehyung to hug him from behind.

  * “I love you.”
  * “I love you, too.”



The rest of the time they played Overwatch on Jungkook's sofa. Another déjà vu, it was just like when they had played Overwatch together at Taehyung's apartment. They had just as much fun, even though both were still bad in losing.

  * "We have to get ready. It's almost 4 o’clock. If we get there too late, our table will surely be given away immediately."
  * "Our table?"
  * "I'd like to invite you to dinner to thank you for flying this far to visit me."
  * "That’s really sweet. Thank you. I'd do it again anytime."
  * "I know, and I really appreciate that."
  * "But you've already done so much for me."


  * "But still not enough. Please, I want to ask you out and have another date with you."
  * "I’d love to but I didn’t pack a suit to go out to eat."
  * "I can lend you one of mine, it should be the right size."



And indeed, the suit fit like a glove.

Jungkook had been lucky enough to reserve a table next to the glass window. In the modern restaurant both had a great view on the sea accompanied by a romantic atmosphere. They ordered different seafood plates, additionally Taehyung got a fine wine. Jungkook had to abstain from alcohol because they came by car. He enjoyed a fruity drink without alcohol instead. The restaurant was so crowded that it took almost an hour for the food to be delivered to their table. But both of them had expected this, which is why they didn’t give up appetizers. The waiting time was long but neither Taehyung nor Jungkook felt that. Even though they already spend five days together, they still hadn’t told each other everything. And yet, it was as if they already knew everything about each other. They knew what the other one was thinking, they understood each other without words. In the end it was worth waiting for the food, it was beautifully prepared and simply delicious. In the background the sunset coloured the sky in a soft purple. The view was idyllic. 

  * "Did I ever tell ya why I love the colour purple?"
  * "No, you didn’t."
  * "Purple is the last colour of the rainbow, so it means I will trust and love you for a long time."



Jungkook watched Taehyung with a gentle smile who dreamily looked up to the sky.

  * "That’s a beautiful though, Tae."



And so, the evening passed. By the time they got back into Jungkook's car when it was already dark. The stars sparkled brightly next to the full moon which replaced the darkness.

  * "Ready for another date?"
  * "We're not going to the apartment?"
  * "Not yet."



They drove into a somewhat remote woodland. No people around. Jungkook got out of the car full of enthusiasm while Taehyung lacked the imagination for his plan.

  * "What are we doing here?"



Jungkook in turn opened the trunk and folded down the rear seats.

  * "Still no idea?"



He asked with a broad grin receiving a baffled look as reply.

  * "Just lie down."



No sooner said than done. Taehyung lay down and Jungkook next to him. He pressed a switch that made the roof of the car disappear, thus allowing a clear view of the moon.

This sight left Taehyung speechless. What a sweet night. Dreamily, he looked up at the moon while thinking about what Jungkook means to him.

  * "What are you thinking about?"
  * "I can't tell you yet."
  * "Why not?"
  * "Because it’s not the right time. I just realized something. Thank you, Jungkook."
  * "For what?"
  * "For everything."
  * "I'm the one who should say thank you. The last few days with you have been the best I've had here in Hawaii. Although... that's not true at all. I can't say it that way... they've been the best I've ever had."



Silence. Jungkook knew exactly why Taehyung didn't answer. He bent over him to wipe away his tears.

  * "Tae, don't do this to me. Please don't cry."



Jungkook's voice was also about to break away.

  * "I'll never forget those days Jungkook, I'll never forget you."



Jungkook could no longer hold back his tears.

  * "Why do you say that?! You act as if we'd never see each other again! Stop it, damn it!"



Taehyung pulled Jungkook down to him and clasped him tightly with his arms.

  * "I don't wanna leave tomorrow. I wanna stay here with you."
  * "Baby, we can do it. I'll always be waiting for you, you know that."
  * "I can't stand it without you."
  * "I'll always be with you, Tae. Every day! Just like the sun, just like the moon. And I will come back to you. Always!"



_(Thursday)_

Taehyung’s wiping tears from his cheeks. This was the last night with Jungkook and he still has it right in front of his eyes. In retrospect, he feels as if none of this ever happened. Just because it was so beautiful, it doesn’t feel real…more like a dream. The last few days have changed everything, he won't be able to live in Korea the way he did before. All these memories will follow him all the time and he will ask himself day by day why he can't be with Jungkook. Only a few hours ago they said goodbye at the airport, this time the farewell was even more painful than the first time. They couldn’t hide their tears from each other, not even a bit. For Taehyung it was difficult to find the right words to say ‘goodbye’. On the other hand, Jungkook’s last words couldn't have been more beautiful:

  * "I purple you."




	13. Home

[Taehyung‘s parents‘ house]

*bell ring*

  * "It's Taehyung!"



Taehyung's mother calls full of enthusiasm as she runs towards the front door. Yeontan is running close beside her as if he had understood that his master is back. Hectically she opens the door and hugs her son warmly.

  * "I’m so happy you're back."



Taehyung returns the hug with a slight smile on his face.

  * "Hello, Mother."



Yeontan doesn’t like the fact that he didn’t greet him first. He jumps up his legs over and over again barking as if he wanted to say: "Hey! I'm also here! How dare you leaving me alone for so long? At least pay a little more attention to me right now!"

As Taehyung releases himself from the embrace, he looks down at his little dog, who couldn't have been more impatient.

  * "Hey, little one!"



He bends down to pick up Yeontan giving him a welcome kiss.

  * "Daddy's home."
  * "Thank God! That dog has driven us all crazy."
  * "Haha oh no, did you miss me so much?"



His mother points with her arm towards the entrance hall, whereupon Taehyung enters the house smiling. Yeontan excitedly licks his face, nose, cheeks, mouth but Taehyung doesn't mind at all.

  * "I’ve missed you, too."



His father comes out of the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

  * "You're really back! Welcome."
  * "Hello, Father."



He puts Yeontan on the ground to embrace his father.

  * "Tell us, how was Hawaii?"
  * "I would like to say hello to Grandma first."
  * "Oh, of course. You know what? Let's just all go into the living room together and sit there comfortably. Then you can tell us everything in detail. After all, we all want to know how your vacation went."
  * "Okay."
  * "Come on honey, dinner can wait."



His mother has meanwhile disappeared back in the kitchen.

  * "I have to take the food off the stove. I'll be right there."



Taehyung walks straight into the living room, where his grandmother is sitting on her armchair. Beaming she’s already waiting for her grandson to greet her. 

  * "Come here my winter bear, sit down!"
  * "Hello, Grandma."



He hugs her lovingly and gives her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the sofa next to her. Yeontan uses this opportunity to jump onto his lap. He makes himself comfortable there and enjoys the caresses of his master. Taehyung's father sits down next to his son silently watching the conversation.

  * "How are you, Grandma?"
  * "I'm fine, thank you. I’m glad you’re back. Did you have a good flight? How was Hawaii?"
  * "I’m waiting for mom, then I'll tell you. She should be here any second."
  * "Ah, I see. Just look at him, how much that little boy missed you."



Yeontan has meanwhile calmed down and closed his eyes.

  * "I hope it was alright that I left him here."
  * "Oh of course! I even got used to it. It will be strange not having him around me anymore."



All three are laughing while Taehyung's mother is entering the living room. She sits down at the end of the sofa.

  * "So, I’m back. Tell us everything."
  * "Well..."



Taehyung swallows and pauses briefly. Jungkook’s still on his mind, it’s hard not to think of him…it’s almost impossible. He has to be careful not to mention his name by mistake.

  * "It... was a good time."
  * "Tae, could you be a little more specific, please."



Taehyung's father complains.

  * "Yeah, well... Bo-Gum and I were definitely lucky with the weather. It only rained one day. _(Memory: Jungkook and Taehyung are running towards the vacation house during the storm. The moment they arrive, they start taking off their clothes)_ Honolulu is a great city, many skyscrapers, a nice beach, a lot of different shops. _(Memory: Jungkook buys Taehyung a sun hat)_ The food was delicious; we ate well every day. _(Memory: They eat pizza together; watch the live show in the bar; eat comfortably in the restaurant while watching the purple sky)_ All in all we had a lot of fun.” _(Memory: water park; jet ski ride)_
  * "Taehyung, are you all right?"



His mother asks gently. His change of mood doesn’t escape from anyone in this room. His smile disappeared right at the moment he started talking about Hawaii.

  * "You don't look well... is something bothering you?"
  * "Mom, I had a long flight. I'm just tired…sorry."



His grandmother watches him with a worried look, without commenting on this situation.

  * "Maybe you could show us some pictures?"



His father suggests, hoping to somehow breaking this strange mood.

  * "I haven’t taken my camera with me. It's still in my suitcase at my apartment."
  * "What's with your phone?"
  * "Oh... I didn't take any pictures with my phone. The quality isn’t good enough."
  * "Too bad, you could have at least sent us something while you were there.”



The mother intervenes.

  * "Oh please, can't you see how exhausted he is? Leave him alone and don't give him any more unnecessary reproaches. He will show us the photos as soon as he feels better and doesn’t forget his camera. Taehyung, do you want to take a nap in your old room?"
  * "Yeah... I guess I should have some sleep."



[Taehyung's old room]

Taehyung lies on his bed looking thoughtfully at the ceiling with intertwined hands under his head. It was a strange feeling to talk about Hawaii without mentioning Jungkook. He hates to lie and isn’t even good in it. Of course, they had to notice that’s something’s wrong. The memories of Jungkook still make him sad...but even more the thought of not being able to tell his parents the truth. His throat starts to burn. He wants to cry letting all his feelings out. But suddenly he notices that the door to his room is slowly opening. It’s dark, but he would recognize his grandmother everywhere.

  * "Grandma?"
  * "May I come in?"
  * "Of course."



Slowly she heads for Taehyung and sits down on the edge of the bed gently stroking his hair.

  * "My little winter bear. It must be hard for you to lie to your parents like that. Would you like to tell me about your real vacation? About your time with Jungkook?"



Taehyung straightens up and lies down closer to his grandmother so her lap becomes his new pillow.

  * "I miss him so much, Grandma."
  * "Hah, I was worried you two might have had a fight. You looked so sad."
  * "It's not that, we haven't even argued once. But the memories of our time together are still so present in my head and I just don't want to believe that I won’t be able to see him for so long."
  * "I understand..."
  * "It was wonderful, Grandma. We had so much fun every day and we laughed a lot. We did so many crazy things together. We went to a waterpark, or went jet skiing. Jungkook even rented a holiday home just for both of us so we could have some privacy. There we walked along the beach and were surprised by a storm. We run back completely soaked."



With a light smile she watches her grandson as he tells of his short holiday with sparkling eyes. Finally being able to tell someone about Jungkook is obviously improving his mood.

  * "He even invited me to dinner at a really nice restaurant. Afterwards we went with his car into the forest to watch the full moon. It was one nice date after another. Hah, I could tell you so much more."
  * "You're shining. I'm so happy for you."
  * "He...even told me that he loves me and that he would always be waiting for me."
  * "This is so romantic!"
  * "I love him, Grandma. I really love him."
  * "Love is such a beautiful magic. It's one of the most powerful feelings in the world. It's stronger than anything. I'm so glad you’ve finally found the right person who shows you how wonderful love can be."
  * "But... it also hurts like hell."
  * "Pain and love are intimately linked, it's true. Love makes you vulnerable but on the other hand it heals you and makes you happier than anything else."
  * "I want to go back to him."
  * "You will see each other again, I'm sure. You just have to be patient."



[2 months later]

Little by little the trees are losing their colourful leaves and day by day it’s getting colder. Winter is coming, shades of grey tones color the world. If only Jungkook could be here, Taehyung's world would immediately become much more colourful. During these months, not a day went by where they didn't talk to each other on the phone, most of the time with Facetime, in order to at least have the feeling that the other one isn’t that far away. Fortunately, he doesn't have to miss Jungkook's beautiful voice, as well as his gorgeous bunny smile. It's so contagious that Taehyung can't help but grin looking at him. Still, nothing can replace the warmth Jungkook gave him. He misses his soft skin, his fluffy hair, his silky lips. He misses the sweet taste of his kisses and the tart scent of his body. The longing is getting stronger day by day, the distance becomes more and more unbearable.

[Bo-Gum's apartment]

One night, Bo-Gum suddenly torn from his sleep.

  * "Taehyung, are you crazy calling me in the middle of the night? What the hell is going on?"



He hears nothing but loud music and some people screaming.

  * "Tae!! Are you there? Tae!!"
  * "Bo...gumie..."



Immediately he jumps out of bed.

  * "Tae? Are you okay?"
  * "Jungkook... Jungkook..."
  * "TAE! Damn it, I can't hear you very well. Where are you?"
  * "Jungkook...was here...we were here...together... ♪ together through the storm...*hick*"
  * "Shit, you're drunk!"
  * "Jungkook... Jungkook..."
  * "Fuck!"



He hangs up and puts on the next best clothes he can reach for. Then he quickly slips into his shoes and storms out of his apartment. Thankfully, the karaoke bar isn’t far away from him. This is the only place that would make sense.

[Karaoke Bar]

Arriving there, Bo-Gum has to squeeze through a crowd of people before he finally discovers Taehyung lying with his whole upper body over the bar.

  * "Tae!"



When he reaches him, he pats him gently on the back.

  * "Tae! Wake up. Come on!"



However, he doesn’t move much.

  * "Shit man, how much did you drink?"
  * "Hmm? Bo...gumie...hehehe."
  * "There's nothing to laugh about, Tae! Get up now!"



He carefully pulls Taehyung up the stool, but quickly realizes that he no longer has a sense of balance. He manages to grab him under his arms just in time to save him from falling. Nevertheless, his cell phone flies out of his jacket pocket to the ground, so that the screen tears. Quickly Bo-Gum bends down to pick it up and put it in his own pocket. When he stands upright again, he puts Taehyung’s arm over his own shoulder to support him. In this position they slowly walk towards the exit.

  * "Jungkook... Jungkook..."
  * "I'm taking you back to your apartment."



Bo-Gum had also noticed that Taehyung was getting worse and worse lately. The last few days he tried to distract him as much as he could, but slowly he also ran out of ideas. But the fact that he soaks his grief in alcohol also surprises him. Normally he doesn’t like to drink that much. It’s just logical he can't take anything. What luck that he called him. Bo-Gum wishes he could be there for him more, but he can't. He has to work... unlike Taehyung. Instead of distracting himself with his work, he put it on hold two weeks ago. He only stays at home. He doesn’t go out anymore…neither with Bo-Gum, nor with his other friends. At least, he has Yeontan, so he can breathe some fresh air without being lonely.

After 15 minutes they reach the apartment. Bo-Gum is searching for the key in Taehyung's jacket until he finally grabs it. He enters the staircase and slowly makes his way to the upper floor with the limping Taehyung next to him. As both finally reach the apartment, Yeontan just watches nervously as Bo-Gum drags Taehyung into his bedroom to lay him carefully on the bed.

  * "What am I going to do with you?"



Silence. Bo-Gum notices that Taehyung fell asleep in seconds. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and puts it on the dresser beside him. He watches him for a while before he turns his back to him to leave the bedroom again. Taehyung is sleeping so deeply that he doesn't even notice that his room is lighted over and over again by his cell phone screen.

The next morning Taehyung wakes up with a hell of a headache. He slowly raises his upper body, which only makes the throbbing in his skull worse. Add to that the nausea...damn what was he doing last night? The last thing he remembers is talking to Jungkook...right...Jungkook had to postpone the flight. He told him that his exhibition will be postponed to a later date and therefore he won’t get his salary in time. Exactly...this thought of having to wait even longer for Jungkook was eating him up from the inside. To distract himself he went to the karaoke bar...but...what happened then? With his right hand he grabs the mobile phone while rubbing his left hand on his eyes. Huh? Why did the screen crack? He has to blink several times before he’s able to read what’s on the screen:

7 missed calls: Mom

  * "Shit."



He quickly opens his messages hoping to find out the reason for the numerous calls.

  * Message 1: "Grandma is in the hospital. Please call me back."
  * Message 2: "She's stabilized."
  * Message 3: "She's in the hospital near you. Room 301. Please visit her."



Panicking, he presses the green call button.

  * "Finally, you’re calling back."
  * "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? IS SHE OKAY?"
  * "Yeah, she's fine now. She had a heart attack that night. Fortunately, we were able to call an ambulance in time."
  * "Oh, my God."



Taehyung bursts into tears.

  * "She's fine now Taehyung, you don't have to cry."
  * "I'm so sorry... I had my phone on silent... I didn't know... shit..."
  * "It's not your fault. Please visit her. She'll be happy to see you. We'll see her this afternoon, so she won't be alone for a long time."



Despite his physical condition Taehyung tries with all his strength to get his legs moving in order to reach his goal as fast as possible. He is running and running and running...although the hospital is very close by, the short distance seems like an eternity to him.

As he finally enters the big building, he starts searching for the nearest elevator to get to the third floor. Completely out of breath he gasps for air and inhales the smell of disinfectant, which makes him gasp. Arriving at the elevator, he holds on to the railing seeing all black before his eyes. A nurse, who is the only person with him in the elevator, asks cautiously:

  * "Are you all right?"
  * "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to get into room 301 as soon as possible."
  * "That's my station, I'll take you there."
  * "Thank you very much."



He was happy that the nurse wanted to help. Otherwise he would have wasted more time while searching for the room.

There it is: Room 301! With his eyes lowered he takes a deep breath slowly opening the door.

His eyes wander across the light floor until they reach the hospital bed. Hesitantly, he lifts his head again, full of fear of finding his grandmother in a bad state. Taehyung hates the thought that she’s not feeling well. He’s all the more surprised when his grandmother welcomes him with a bright smile on her face.

  * "Hello, my little winter bear."



She stretches out her hand in his direction. With a worried look Taehyung approaches her until he’s able to reach for her hand. Carefully he clasps it with both hands. At the same time, he sits down on a small chair next to her hospital bed kissing her hand softly, while closing his eyes. 

  * "I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long."
  * "It's all good. I'm glad you're here."



Her voice sounds warm, her smile is honest. No trace of reproach, just pure gratitude.

  * "How do you feel now?"
  * "I'm fine. They want to keep me here for a few more days due to observation. But it seems like I'll be able to go back home soon."



Taehyung's eyes fill with tears of joy. The first time a smile appears on his face since he entered the room. The tension in his body begins to release.

  * "I am so relieved."
  * "Your grandma's strong, you should know that by now. It would take more than that to make me go away."



Taehyung feels a twinge in his heart. Just the thought that his grandmother will leave him some day is unbearable.

  * "Listen. There’s something I need to tell you, Taehyung."



With his eyes wide open and a questioning gaze, he looks at her, unaware of what is coming.

  * "Before I start, please let me finish and just hear me out, okay?"



With a quiet nod and the fear of uncertainty, Taehyung listens to her carefully.

  * "I’ve thought about this topic for a long time and I've decided to tell you what’s on my mind. Actually, I want to ask you something. I know you very well and I know exactly when you’re sad or happy. You've changed since Jungkook came into your life. My little winter bear, you have started to shine, your eyes have started to glow. To be honest, I've never seen you so happy before. Every time you told me about him, I saw the happiness and love inside of you. Before that, I always wondered when you would finally find the right person. I was even beginning to worry about you. Now I am even more relieved that you have found someone who is good to you and loves you unconditionally. But since you came back from Hawaii, I haven't seen the laughter and the happiness anymore. But in the pictures, you showed me of your time together, it was clearly there. What I’m trying to say is that I believe that you can’t be happy without him anymore and that this long-distance relationship won’t be a solution for you in long run. I saw you getting worse day by day and I wondered what’s actually keeping you here in Korea. You could take Yeontan with you and start a new life with Jungkook. You have a great flexible job that you can do from anywhere. Please Taehyung, don't let me be the reason you're still here in Korea. Your parents are taking wonderful care of me, please don't worry about me. It's kind of strange to tell you this from a hospital bed but I'm strong, Taehyung. I couldn't bear the thought of stopping you from your greatest happiness. I want to live for many more years but it’s impossible for you both to keep this long-distance relationship for years. It will ruin you. Jungkook went to Hawaii for a reason. There you can be free, you can start a family, you can even get married. You could never do that here in Korea, people wouldn't accept it and you would just have to hide. Besides all of that, I really want to be invited to your wedding. Taehyung, please leave Korea. I would feel much better knowing that you’re living a happy life in Hawaii instead of seeing you sad every day. That's the truth, my little winter bear. I wish for nothing more than your happiness. You must go home, Taehyung. Home is where your heart is and your heart is with Jungkook."



Taehyung bursts into tears after hearing these words. On the one hand he feels relieved, but on the other hand he’s still plagued by the bad conscience of not having been there for his grandmother. What if all of this happens again? What if she needs him and he can't be there for her again because he’ll be in Hawaii?

  * "I know exactly what's on your mind right now, Taehyung. But you’ll be able to visit us any time you want! Apart from that, this is the best way for me to learn more about the modern technology. What's it called again? Something with Face... Face... Face..."



She actually manages to put a slight smile on his face.

  * "Facetime, Grandma."
  * "Ha, there you go. I was almost right. And then we can see each other whenever we want. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you being happy."



Taehyung has so many things on his mind that he doesn't know what to say. He’s torn. He can’t order his thoughts which are a complete mess.

  * "Let's make a deal, okay? I want you to think about it seriously. Promise me you’ll do."
  * "Yes, I promise. I love you, Grandma."



He lies with his head on her stomach while she gently strokes through his hair.

\- "I love you too, winter bear."


	14. Homecoming

And sometimes unexpected things happen whose meaning you don't understand immediately. But if you take a little more time, you’ll find out that everything makes sense somehow. Everything happens for a reason. People are connected and when their paths cross, a new story is written.

The park brought Jungkook and Taehyung together. Surrounded by the bright colours of autumn, their story began right at the moment when Taehyung saw Jungkook for the very first time playing together with Gureum on the meadow next to him. On their way together, they fell in love with each other and sparked a passion that they had never known before. There are many terms that could be used to describe their relationship. A mixture of joy, happiness and euphoria paired with trust, lust and desire. When they are together, they feel complete and arrived, they feel like coming home.

Taehyung felt exactly like his grandmother said. His apartment was cold and boring, his parents' house was oppressive and strange. He felt lonely and had to admit that his homeland doesn’t feel like home anymore. Korea doesn’t allow him to achieve what he’s striving for, what he’s dreaming of. He has to admit that the only way to be happy is to turn his back on his old life. What hurts the most is the fact that he has to leave his grandmother behind. Yes, she said it herself. It’s also her wish and every single word out of her mouth sounded honest. Taehyung wants to believe her... and so he does.

[Taehyung's apartment]

It’s almost 4 o’clock in the morning and the thoughts are still keeping Taehyung awake. But there’s a difference from last night, this time he notices the light up of his cell phone screen immediately.

A call from Jungkook. Almost angrily he answers the call.

  * "Jungkook! Where have you been all day? You didn't answer my calls or messages, what happened?"
  * "Calm down, Taehyung."



Strangely enough, Jungkook is the calm in person at that moment. He sounds cheerful as if nothing ever happened.

  * "How am I supposed to stay calm? I was really worried. And there’s something I really need to talk with you about."
  * "Good. Then come over here and tell me in person."



Taehyung falters for a moment before critically questioning.

  * "Are you kidding me?"
  * "No. Get out of your bed and get your sexy ass over here to the park."
  * "What? For real?"
  * "Stop talking and hurry up."
  * "Jung- _(‘He hung up on me. But... how is that possible? It can't be.')"_



Taehyung jumps up and gets dressed in seconds. He sprints to the park in record time. Through the bright light of the full moon he recognizes from far away the man he missed so infinitely, sitting on a park bench. The moment Jungkook notices him too, he gets up and runs towards him.

  * "You're crazy."



Taehyung gets barely out of his mouth while holding back the tears and feeling his throat closing. He also starts running towards Jungkook until they finally reach and embrace each other as tightly as if they would never let go again. At this moment Taehyung can't stand the pressure in his throat anymore and starts to let his feelings run free.

  * "You’re really here. Why didn't you say anything?"
  * "You really can't blame me for that."



Tears also flow down on Jungkook's cheeks.

  * "I want to be honest with you, it wasn’t planned."
  * "What do you mean?"
  * "You idiot, how dare you getting drunk in a bar in the middle of the night?"
  * "What?"



Hearing these words, Taehyung’s memories slowly come back. He sees the karaoke bar; he sees the bartender refilling the glass over and over again; he sees his cell phone shattered to the floor; he sees himself being dragged up the staircase by Bo-Gum.

  * "But…how do you know about that?"
  * "Bo-Gum called me and told me everything."
  * "He did what? How did he even get your number?"
  * "You dropped your phone and he picked it up. In your apartment he searched for my number and saved it. He was really worried about you, Tae. He was afraid you'd get depressed if I didn't come. He even lent me money to book the next last-minute flight to see you as soon as possible. That's why I couldn't get in touch with you. I'm sorry."
  * "Bo-Gum...did that?"
  * "Yes, that's why I'm here now. I can't believe it myself."



Taehyung pulls him closer by his jacket to give him a long and tenderly kiss.

  * "God, I've missed you so much. You can't imagine."



This time it’s Jungkook who takes the initiative and covers Taehyung's lips with his owns. Their lips fit perfect together, they open their mouths slightly to taste the kiss even better.

  * "I’ve missed you, too. But what did you want to talk with me about?"
  * "I have to start from scratch. My grandmother had a heart attack last night-"
  * "What? Bo-Gum didn't tell me about that!"
  * "He doesn't know yet. Please don't interrupt me. She’s fine. I visited her in the hospital and she really opened my eyes. I'm gonna make this quick. I wanna move in with you…in Hawaii."



Jungkook looks at Taehyung speechlessly. He’s so shocked that he almost freezes.

  * "I know this comes as a surprise. But... my grandmother is right. You can't go back to Korea... I mean... you could, but it would just mess up so many things for us. In Hawaii we can be ourselves, we can build our own life and live completely free. I can publish wonderful new photobooks over there and discover completely new sceneries. My publisher would certainly still support me. Of course, I would visit my family as often as possible but I want to stay with you. I want to come home. Jungkook, you’re my home."



Another tear is running down his face as Jungkook is looking at Taehyung with a warm look and a loving smile. With his right hand he gently strokes Taehyung's cheek.

  * "I wish for nothing more than to live with you together. Let's go back home."



And so, they stood there for another while, in the middle of the park surrounded by nothing but the bright light of the full moon. They talked about their new plans. It was clear for both of them that a move wouldn’t go quickly and that many arrangements have to be made first. Resignation, contacting the publisher and so on. But there was one more important thing to do: They have to tell their families the truth, there's no way around it. However, Jungkook had a condition to visit Taehyung's grandmother the next day. Taehyung, on the other hand, was touched by this thought; it meant a lot to him that his grandmother could meet Jungkook first.

As they were on their way to Taehyung's apartment, the first snowflakes fell. Just as autumn was coming to an end, they wanted to leave their past behind and make a new start together. 

[Hospital]

The next morning Taehyung's grandmother doesn’t have a clue who comes to visit her so early. Neither Taehyung nor his parents had announced themselves. A young man with a bouquet of flowers in his hand enters the hospital room. As he slowly lifts his head, she looks at him with an open mouth and widening eyes. 

  * "I can’t believe it! You're Jungkook, aren't you?"
  * "Good morning. That’s right, I’m Jungkook."



Her shocked facial expression changes quickly after these words. Now she’s looking at the shyly smiling man with a warm gaze.

  * "I'm so happy to be able to meet you."
  * "The pleasure is all mine. I hope you like flowers."
  * "The bouquet is beautiful. Thank you very much."



Jungkook puts the bouquet on the windowsill before sitting down on the same chair where Taehyung was sitting yesterday.

  * "But now you have to tell me, what you’re doing here in Korea. Taehyung didn't tell me anything."
  * "He didn’t know and it wasn't planned. I have to fly back tomorrow."
  * "Tomorrow?"
  * "I felt that Taehyung needs me here...more than ever. Bo-Gum confirmed it to me over the phone. I had to visit him... there was no other way..."
  * "It's true... he was getting worse. I couldn't bear to see him like that anymore... Thank God you came. Thank you so much!"
  * "I’d do anything for him."
  * "I know that. You're really a great man, just like Taehyung described you."



Jungkooks' cheeks are turning red.

  * "I'm flattered."
  * "Ha ha, it's only the truth. So, I can totally understand my grandson there. He made a good choice. After seeing you I’m even more sure about it.
  * "Your words mean a lot to me. Thank you."
  * "Has Taehyung talked to you already?"
  * "He did. He's given it a lot of thought what you said to him and now he wants to move to Hawaii with me soon."



Her grin gets even bigger after hearing this news.

  * "Really? That takes a load off my mind. I was so afraid he'd want to stay here in Korea because of me."
  * "It's still not easy for him."
  * "I know that, but he has you and that makes it a lot easier for him, believe me."
  * "I’ll do my best to make him happy."
  * "You have my blessing. I wish you both all the happiness on earth. But... what about your families?"



Jungkook lowers his head thoughtfully.

  * "We’ll tell them today..."



Taehyung's grandmother carefully puts her hand on his hand, which he has put on his knee.

  * "This must be very exciting for you but I think it’s very reasonable. I don't know how my son and my daughter-in-law will react...but they love Taehyung and want his happiness as much as I do.”
  * "Thanks for supporting us from the very beginning."
  * "I always will."



When he returns to Taehyung's apartment, both decide to tell Jungkook's family first.

[Jungkook's parents' house]

Both entered the parental home together. Jungkook introduced him directly as his boyfriend and didn't beat about the bush.

  * "Mom, dad, brother... I want to introduce you my boyfriend. His name is Taehyung, we’ve been together for quite a while and we’re really happy. I don’t wanna hide it any longer. You have a right to know who I'm going to live with in Hawaii.”



He told them the whole story. How they met, all the way to their vacation in Hawaii. The reactions were different. His brother said he always knew that Jungkook like men because he never had a girlfriend and didn't even hang out with girls. He said that in his eyes Jungkook was always afraid of women. All in all, he was the least surprised member of Jungkook’s family.

  * "I've always secretly known that you’re gay but I'm glad you finally told us. Whether woman or man, it makes no difference. Love is love. Taehyung, please take care of my brother.”



His mother was very worried at first. She expressed her fears and that she didn't want them to be discriminated. She stressed that they shouldn’t show their relationship under any circumstances in public in Korea.

  * "I'm glad you won't be alone in Hawaii anymore, Jungkook. But please keep in mind that not everyone will accept this kind of relationship. Be careful and live your dreams. I wish you both a happy life together.”



His father was disappointed at first. He didn't understand why Jungkook didn't talk to them earlier.

  * "We’re your family, Jungkook. We'll always be here to support you. If that's your wish, then nothing should stand in the way of your happiness from my side."



Neither Jungkook nor Taehyung had expected such a positive reaction. Many tears of joy were cried but at the same time, Jungkook was plagued by the guilty conscience of not having told them anything before. This would have saved him a lot of pain and sorrow.

Unlike Jungkook, Taehyung wanted to tell his parents alone.

[Taehyung's parents' house]

  * "What's wrong, Taehyung?"



His mother asks anxiously while she and Taehyung's father are sitting on the sofa. Taehyung is sitting on his grandmother's armchair.

  * "I wasn't always honest with you."
  * "What do you mean?"



His father's voice is getting more serious.

  * "I fell in love with a man."
  * "You did what?"
  * "I'm sorry, Father, Mother... I can't help it... but I'm still me."
  * "I can't believe it!"



Taehyung's father gets up to walk thoughtfully around the living room for a few rounds. With one hand on his mouth, he looks down at the ground. Taehyung can no longer hold back his tears and puts his hands in front of his face. His mother breaks her silence.

  * "Who is this man?"
  * "His name is Jungkook. I met him here in Korea...now he lives in Hawaii...that's why I went there."
  * "So, you weren't there with Bo-Gum?"
  * "No... I'm really sorry I lied to you."
  * "Are you happy?"
  * "When I'm with him, I couldn't be happier. That's why I decided to move in with him."
  * "YOU DID WHAT?"



The father interrupts their conversation.

  * "Father, you have to understand me too. I can't stay in Korea. Homosexuality is despised here."
  * "But do you have any idea how much risk this will bring with it?"
  * "I’m well aware of that, but I’ll risk it for my happiness. I want nothing more than you accepting my decision and our relationship."
  * "BUT YOU-"
  * "STOP!"



Taehyung's mother screams.

  * "Honey, I know you're a bit upset right now. But Taehyung is right. If he wants to be happy, he can't stay here. Please think about it. Taehyung, is there any way I can talk to Jungkook?"
  * "What?"
  * "Please."
  * "He's... waiting outside in the car..."
  * "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM."
  * "BUT I WANT THAT! AND YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT MY DECISION! I'm going to him, is that okay for you, Tae?"
  * "Y-yeah..."



Taehyung accompanies her to the door before he returns to his father in the living room, who has calmed down in the meantime.

  * "Please don't hate me, Father!"
  * "I could never hate you, Taehyung. You're my son and you'll always be my son."



His voice is deep but calming at the same time. Carefully he approaches Taehyung to sit next to him on the sofa.

  * "I want to be honest with you, I'm not happy that you're gay. It's a difficult topic. Probably I'd be doing your boyfriend an injustice if I would see him right now. Maybe I'd throw things at him that I'd regret in the end. I don't want that... I need time to think about all this, please give me the time. I can't tell you anything more right now."
  * "I’ve disappointed you."
  * "No, I’m disappointed by myself for being so blind and not having noticed anything all these years. It's not your fault."
  * "I'm so sorry, Dad."
  * "Sorry for what? For being happy? I’m begging you Taehyung, come to your senses. Do you really think I'll disown you now? Is that what you think of me? I could never do that. It's your own decision. If that’s what you want then go to Hawaii. If you need financial support, I can help you. But you know you can always come back, right?"
  * "Really?"
  * "This will always be a home for you."



Taehyung falls into his father's arms.

  * "Thanks, Dad!"



When his mother returns from the conversation, a relieved smile adorns her face. She asks Taehyung to leave so she can speak to his father alone.

  * "Jungkook will tell you what we talked about. Please let me and your father alone for now. Don't worry about it."



Before Taehyung leaves the house, she gives him her blessing.

In the presence of her husband, she has only good words for Jungkook. She says that she will also meet Jungkook's mother the next days to talk about the whole situation from mother to mother.

  * "He’s a great man. You should give him a chance."



He doesn’t say much about it and leaves the room nodding. She just looks thoughtfully after him, knowing that he will need more time.

A month later:

Taehyung's father opens the mailbox and looks surprised to find a purple envelope. It’s obviously not a formal letter and it’s addressed to him personally. Without any idea who could have written it, he searches the entire envelope for a sender. Nothing at all. He closes the front door and walks thoughtfully to the kitchen with the letter in his hand sitting down at the dining table. Taehyung's mother follows him.

  * "A letter for you? Who is it from?"
  * "I don't know yet."



Carefully he opens the envelope, unfolding the letter.

Dear Mr Kim,

I’m writing this letter, because unfortunately I hadn’t the opportunity to meet you in person. Please don’t misunderstand me, it’s not an accusation. On the contrary, I’m glad that you want to take the time to think about this new situation. I also needed time to find the right words for what I want to tell you with this letter. It was very important to me that you know that Taehyung's happiness comes first for me. He has always raved about how wonderful his childhood was and how lucky he is to have you as his family. I’m really glad that you looked after him and were there for him all these years. I promise that I will look after him too. I can’t replace his family, but I will do my best to make him happy and give him a new home where he can be himself. Thank you for making our dream come true. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Jeon Jungkook

Taehyung's mother watches curious from distance, how the father is reading the letter in peace. Then he puts the letter on the table and looks wordlessly out of the window for a few seconds until he finally shows a reaction.

  * "He really seems to love Taehyung."



Certainty. The letter can only be from Jungkook. With a relieved smile she comes closer and closer to her husband until she finally reaches the chair, gently placing her hands on his shoulder.

  * "The most important thing is that our son will be happy, right?"
  * "Yeah..."
  * "You'll like him."
  * "Next time they visit Korea, I hope to be able to welcome him with open arms."
  * "I know how hard this is for you, honey. Thanks for giving them a chance."
  * "If he’s really Taehyung's happiness, I won't stop my son from being happy."



[Hawaii]

Taehyung has meanwhile moved into Jungkook's apartment and their luck could hardly be greater. It feels good to enjoy the time together without thinking about a farewell that is getting closer and closer. This kind of goodbye won't exist anymore. Both will be on the road sometimes because of work but this is not comparable. They know that they’ll always find each other and that they’ll always come back home. 

Taehyung will never forget the day he and Yeontan entered Jungkook's apartment for the first time and how Jungkook welcomed them with a bright smile:

  * "Welcome home."



He has finally arrived home, because his home will always be where Jungkook is.

Credit to @Hisasihun. Please support her on Twitter and Instagram for more amazing Taekook fanarts! 


	15. You're my moon

[4 years later]

Behind the glass pane of the white-framed window, Jungkook observes the wind-driven waves of the sea. The warm sun reflects the turquoise water and makes it sparkle. In the bright blue sky, there are only a few clouds and some flying seagulls. Slowly Jungkook opens the window and leans with his elbows on the windowsill. He inhales the fresh sea breeze and closes his eyes. With a gentle smile on his face he hears the seagulls singing, the waves rustling...and Yeontan barking.

  * *woof*



Jungkook turns around and sees the little dog looking at him with big eyes.

  * "Come here."



Carefully he lifts Yeontan up bouncing him on his arms, like a little baby.

  * "I know you miss Daddy as much as I do."



His gaze wanders out of the window again.

  * "The view is particularly beautiful today. Taehyung certainly would have taken many wonderful pictures. But I'm sure that the place he’s right now has many beautiful sceneries too. I’m curious about his new photobook. Of course, it will be great, after all he’s officially on a business trip for making it. I begrudge him the success with all my heart. But as much as I’m happy for him, as much I miss him every day. Just like you, right?"
  * *woof*
  * "We have to be more patient, Yeontan. Daddy will come back home soon, for sure."



His gaze wanders to the calendar. It’s September 1, 2024, his 27th birthday. Because of the different time zones, it’s still night at Taehyungs place. Jungkook is sure that he will call him as soon as he wakes up.

He wishes they could have spent the day together. But the business trip offers Taehyung countless of new opportunities that he didn't want to take away from him. Since they live together in Hawaii, he has published several photobooks, one more successful than the other. Jungkook's art exhibitions are also attracting more and more visitors and his paintings are attracting more and more attention, in a positive sense. Especially those where he painted Taehyung. Despite numerous offers, he has not sold a single portrait of him. No money in the world would be worth giving away this beautiful man. Only he himself should have the right to see Taehyung every day.

*Bell ring*

  * "Hmm? Who might that be?"



He sets Yeontan back on the light laminate floor and goes down the spiral staircase, which immediately leads him to the large hallway.

Meanwhile Jungkook and Taehyung live in a modern house directly at the sea. It’s almost too big for two people and a small dog, but their future plans are far from complete.

Jungkook holds on to the railing and increases his walking speed on the way down. Arriving in the hall, he’s heading the front door. The wall he passes is decorated with countless black and white photos.

Credit to @Hisasihun. Please support her on Twitter and Instagram for more amazing Taekook fanarts! 

When he opens the door, he’s greeted friendly by a postman.

  * "Good afternoon. I have a package for Kim, Jungkook."
  * "That’s me."



Hesitantly he accepts the small box.

  * "Thank you."
  * "Have a nice day."
  * "You too."



He closes the door and looks at the package with a puzzled look. After all, he hasn't ordered anything. What on earth could it be? On the sofa in the living room Jungkook makes himself comfortable and puts the package down on his knees. He has to grin when he looks at the big wall clock next to the TV: 4 o'clock. At the same moment Yeontan joins him on the sofa next to him.

  * "You know Yeontan, 4 o'clock is a very special time for your dad and me. What do you think? Could it be a gift from him?
  * *woof*



Just as he’s about to open the package, his gaze wanders across his right ring finger, which is decorated with a golden ring. With a dreamy gaze he watches how the sunlight, which breaks through the windows, makes him glow.

  * _‘What surprise did you come up with this time?’_



Carefully and full of enthusiasm he tears the box open. When he realizes that the content is a book, he pauses briefly.

  * "A photobook?"



Yeontan also watches expectantly what Jungkook gets out of the box.

  * "Indeed."



His hands begin to tremble as he looks attentively at the cover of the book, which is almost completely filled with a full moon. The title of the book is: "You are my moon."

Touched and speechless, Jungkook begins to read the first page.

**_PREFACE_ **

****

_To my beloved husband._

_You’re the star I will always look up to._

_You’re the sun, which gives me warmth if I feel cold._

_You’re my moon which brighten the darkest nights._

_You’re my world, my universe, my entire life._

_You’re the light._

_I love you!_

_Vante_

**_\- THE END -_ **

Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
